


Hot and Cold

by awyeahjimin



Series: Peaches and Cream [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Compulsive Cleaning, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Nesting, Protectiveness, Safeword Use, Scenting, Sexting, Smut, Vomiting, graphic depictions of cuddling, mingi has no idea whats going on, someone is mean to Yunho, yeosang doesnt feel well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: One shots on what each of the members are like in pre-heat/pre-rut.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Peaches and Cream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648558
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1300
Collections: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung





	1. Mingi

Mingi woke up sweating and annoyed. It was stifling under the covers of his bed and having Yunho wrapped around him with his nose shoved into his neck wasn’t making it any better, as cute as it was. 

Mingi threw the covers off himself trying to leave Yunho under as much as possible so he didn’t wake up. Goosebumps raised up on his body where the cool air touched, but he still felt too hot. Yunho’s body heat feeling like a furnace against his skin.

Carefully, Mingi removed himself from Yunho’s hold, the omega’s face pulling into a small frown in his sleep at the loss. Mingi decided a shower would make him feel better. He slid off the bed, taking a luxurious full body stretch that had his joints popping in relief. He cast a glance back at Yunho, who had now curled up with his face in Mingi’s pillow. The alpha couldn’t help the fierce strike of protectiveness that cut it’s way through him. Yunho’s blond hair was messy, and his face flushed with sleep, he looked so innocent, so angelic, so fragile it made Mingi’s alpha instincts burst to life. He couldn’t help but to lean down and press a gentle kiss to the omega’s forehead. He brushed his wrist against the omega’s scent gland to make his scent just a little stronger there.

Mine.

The word burst out of his head with an intensity that almost scared Mingi. This omega is mine, his instincts screamed at him. He couldn’t help himself but to lean down and nip and lick gently at Yunho’s neck. Mingi didn’t want to wake him up, but had such a visceral need to mark Yunho he couldn’t resist it. Yunho whined lightly in his sleep at Mingi’s teeth on his neck and instinctually bared more of his throat. Mingi rumbled at the vulnerable and completely instinctual display from the omega, and tore himself away after sucking a light mark into his neck. Yunho had been up late last night figuring out some new choreo, he needed sleep. 

Mingi grabbed some clean clothes and stepped into the bathroom. He was still sticky with sweat and so hot he wanted to die. He put on the cold water and stepped under it, jolting with the shock. After the first few seconds he got used to it and it started to feel good. He felt more clearheaded now. He stood under the water until he felt his body temperature get to a more normal level and then turned the water to lukewarm and started his shower routine.

As he scrubbed shampoo into his hair his mind began to wander back to Yunho. He really liked his blond hair, it fit him and his golden retriever aesthetic so well. He looks extra pure, and extra cute. Mingi could just eat him up. His mind suddenly filled with flashes of images. Yunho’s pale thighs purpled with Mingi’s teeth marks. His neck marked up and down, making it unmistakable that he was taken, that he has an alpha. The omega’s chest heaving, eyes filled with tears as he whines for more. 

Mingi shook his head and groaned, leaning his head against the cool tiles of the shower. What was up with him today? He usually has a better handle on himself and his instincts. He wasn’t a teenager anymore.

He finished up his shower and entered the bedroom to see Yunho rubbing sleepily at his face surrounded by a mess of blankets. A swell of affection filled Mingi and he let his feet carry him over to the bed.

“Good Morning”, Yunho mumbled, lifting his head in Mingi’s direction, squinting a little at the morning sunlight. Mingi placed his palm on the omegas cheek and leaned in to place a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. They separated just barely, enough to lean their foreheads against each other, basking in the other’s scent and presence. 

“Mmm, you smell good”, Yunho said, pulling away a little to look into Mingi’s eyes before nipping gently at his neck, inhaling the alpah’s cinnamon scent deeply. This action hit Mingi right in the alpha instincts and he was helpless to resist the urge to push Yunho roughly back on to the bed. The omega let out a surprised squeak but submitted fully, pushing his head back into the pillows to fully expose his neck. Mingi growled possessively as he buried his own face into Yunho’s neck, roughly sucking and biting at the spot just above his scent gland. The omega’s orange scent was driving the alpha crazy, and he loved the way his own cinnamon scent mixed with it to make it a little spicier. 

Mingi pulled away after placing one last gentle kiss to the dark spot on Yunho’s neck and looked into his eyes.

“Well good morning to you too”, Yunho said amusedly, “You seem a little excited this morning.”

Mingi blushed a little, embarrassment edging into his mood, “You just look especially cute this morning.”

Yunho’s already sleep flushed face turned slightly more red as he retracted into the covers shyly, smiling the whole time. 

“Unfortunately we don’t have time for that this morning. We gotta be in the practice room in an hour. This new choreo is killer.”

Yunho got up, collected some clothes, and closed the door behind him as he disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. 

Mingi fell back into the bed with a huff. He felt… off today. He hoped it didn’t mess with his performance at practice today. Especially if even Yunho was saying the choreo was difficult, he needed to be at 100%. 

An hour later he stood in the practice room struggling to catch on to the new choreo. This was an unfamiliar struggle for him, he usually caught on pretty fast. This stupid footwork though…. He just couldn’t get it. Yunho was being a saint as usual, working with him as the others took a breather.

They both faced the giant mirror on the wall and Mingi did his best to follow the steps Yunho was carefully counting out for him. Mingi found himself distracted though, none of the foot work even entering his brain. Instead, his eyes followed the trail of sweat making its’ way down Yunho’s neck towards his chest. Dripping over the purple mark Mingi had left earlier that morning. 

“Hello? Earth to Mingi!”

Mingi swallowed and ripped his eyes up to meet Yunho’s in the mirror. 

“You aren’t even listening to me are you?” Yunho accused, some annoyance leaking into his tone.

“I am! I’m sorry I’m not as great of a dancer as you, and everything just comes effortlessly.” Mingi spat, suddenly angry. “I’m taking a break,” he spat, turning on his heel and busting through the practice room door and out to the hallway. As soon as the fresh air of the hallway hit him he felt horrible. Yunho was just trying to help him while he was struggling and what had he done? Not paid attention and threw a fit like a child when called out on it. A wave of shame washed over Mingi and he suddenly felt like crying. Mingi let out a loud huff and hung his head, closing his eyes. He needed to get a handle on his emotions today. 

Mingi took a few deep breaths and did his best to center himself before heading back into the practice room. Aside from a couple questioning stares from the other members no one said anything about his little outburst. With a renewed focus and determination Mingi threw himself into memorizing the choreo. 

Practice ended without further incident but Mingi still felt guilty about snapping at Yunho earlier. He walked over to where Yunho was packing the speakers back into his bag and mumbled, “Hey,” peaking up through his eyelashes at the omega.

Yunho raised his eyebrows at Mingi, “You feel better after your little tantrum earlier?”

The alpha felt heat flood his cheeks and he surged forward to hug Yunho. “I’m sorry babe, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. My emotions are all over the place.” Mingi felt Yunho sigh before lifting his arms and returning the hug

“You were kind of an ass, but I guess you’re cute enough that I’ll forgive you,” Yunho replied, pulling back a little to peck a quick kiss to his lips. “You can make it up to me by letting me pick what we watch before bed tonight.”

“Of course! Whatever you want!” Mingi replied earnestly, not wanting his omega to be mad at him. “How about I buy you those chips you like from the corner store on the way back home too?”

“You don’t have to do that, I already forgive you.” Yunho smiled brightly, pushing playfully at Mingi’s arm.

“I know, but I want to,” Mingi replied, “I was a real ass to you earlier and want to make it up.” 

Yunho didn’t say anything, but hummed agreeably and bumped his shoulder against Mingi’s as they made their way back home. 

It wasn’t long before they were cuddled up in bed watching some youtube video Yunho had put on. Mingi wasn’t really watching it, more interested in Yunho’s reactions. The omega was basically laying in Mingi’s lap, settled back against his chest with the laptop on his own lap so they could both see. Mingi loved feeling the omega’s comfortable warmth settled between his legs. He felt like he was keeping the omega safe, and seeing him smiling and laughing at the video satisfied his instincts that he was keeping his omega happy too. He loosely looped his arms over Yunhos chest, squeezing him a little closer for a moment.

He wondered what it would be like if he were to let his hands wander up to the omegas throat. He pictured his fingers closing around it, how it would feel to apply some pressure and feel the omegas breath and pulse quicken beneath his fingertips. It made it breath stutter for a moment. 

Mingi really didn’t know what was into him today. He and Yunho kept things pretty vanilla. The one time that Yunho had asked him to spice things up with dirty talk hadn’t ended well. Mingi had done a little googling (search terms mostly “how the fuck do you talk dirty”) and tried it out during their next sexual encounter. The internet had told him that a lot of people liked to be called dirty names so he tried doing that. But when he had called Yunho his “dirty whore” while the omega was sucking his dick, he saw the omega’s eyes widen and fill with legitimate tears. Mingi immediately ended the whole thing and declared they were never going to do that again. It had taken a bit to calm Yunho down and a lot of cuddling to make them both feel better again. He had felt terrible. Yunho was his precious angel, and all he wanted to do was keep him safe and make him happy. 

So it surprised Mingi that he was having thoughts like that. He really wasn’t an aggressive guy, especially for an alpha. He loved the sweet, slow, playful side of lovemaking more than anything rough or fast. Was he having a second sexual awakening?

Mingi realized that all this thinking about sex and Yunho had him getting a little hard. He did his best to will it away, but it was difficult with having a wiggly, happy omega literally in his lap. Mingi bit his lip and threw his head back as Yunho shifted his position and brushed just right against the alpha’s hardening cock. His head hit the headboard with a resounding thump, and he must not have been able to hide his facial expression in time because when Yunho turned around to look at him his face broke into a mischievous smile. 

The omega then turned the puppy dog eyes on full blast and asked, “Baby are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine”, Mingi replied, heat flushing his cheek at the knowledge that he both got caught with a boner and smacking his head against the wall trying to get rid of it. 

Yunho just turned back around and wiggled deeper into Mingi’s lap, basically grinding onto him. The room was starting to fill with the mahogany scent of the alphas arousal. Yunho then dramatically laid all the way back into Mingi’s chest and threw his head back on to the alpha’s shoulder whining, “I’m tireddd, let’s lay down.” Mingi had to tear his eyes away from the omega’s neck and just nodded in response, not trusting his voice to come out right.

Yunho took his sweet time to roll himself off Mingi’s lap, struggling a little more than believable, as a pretense to rub his ass a little more against Mingi’s crotch. Mingi was fighting off visions of snatching up the omega and fucking him until he couldn’t even talk to beg for more.

The position he found himself in now seemed to be a new sort of hell. Yunho had basically just flipped himself over so he could lay his head on Mingi’s chest comfortably, but his shirt had rode up so that his bare torso was pressed against Mingi’s sweatpants clothed boner. Mingi also had a delightful view of Yunho’s ass from this position. 

Mingi lasted in this position for all of 2 minutes before Yunho had laughed particularly hard at something in the youtube video, providing friction to Mingi’s clothed dick. Mingi let out a frustrated growl and roughly flipped himself on top of Yunho, grabbing the omega’s wrists and pinning him to the bed. He must have looked as ravenous as he felt because when Yunho met his eyes he let out a needy whine and the scent of honeysuckle started to fill the room.

The scent hit Mingi right in the gut and he dove in for a claiming kiss. He felt wild, not like himself, after what barely could be called any teasing. A desperate urge was pulling at his gut to put his claim on the omega under him. He wanted to treat Yunho so good that he would never even entertain the thought of another alpha, and mark him so thoroughly that no other alpha would ever even try.

Mingi pulled away from the kiss only to latch on to the omega’s neck. He was pretty high up and their stylists would be pissed at him, but he could not bring himself to care right now. He wanted everyone to see. Mingi sucked, licked, and bit over the spot until he was satisfied with how dark the mark was. Yunho was whining loudly under him, the omega’s breaths starting to come a little quicker. Mingi sat up just enough to remove Yunho’s shirt and then dove back in to attach his mouth to a nipple. Yunho’s hand tangled in Mingi’s hair and he pressed his chest up into the alpha’s mouth. Mingi sucked and licked until he was satisfied, and then moved to the other one.

Yunho began pulling at Mingi’s hair, wanting him to come up for a kiss. The alpha allowed himself to be pulled up and the kiss was all passion and heat, both of them yearning for more. Mingi made his way back down to the omega’s chest, caressing up and down his sides, leaving kisses and sucking possessive marks all over his torso. He pulled back to observe his work and couldn’t help the satisfied, possessive growl that left his throat.

“A-alpha”, Yunho whined at the growl and not liking the loss of contact. Mingi made quick work of the omega’s pants and underwear, not able to ignore the strength of the honeysuckle scent anymore. He wanted to drown in that sweet scent. The alpha flipped Yunho over and pulled his hips up so that he was on his knees with his ass in the air. The omega whined loudly at the manhandling and a fresh line of slick oozed out of his hole. Mingi groaned and dove in, eating his omega out like it would be the last meal he ever had. Yunho tasted so fucking good, he could never get tired of it.

Yunho was a mess of whines and moaning, hands gripping the sheets tight as an achor to the earth as Mingi’s tongue turned his world upside down. Mingi was fucking him open with his tongue, licking so dirtily at his walls, and sucking so lewdly at his rim that it was making it hard for the omega to stay still, he kept wiggling trying to push Mingi’s tongue deeper. The alpha made an annoyed sound and reached around to place his hand in between Yunho’s shoulder blades and firmly pushed down. The omega collapsed, taking all his weight onto his chest and he moaned helplessly into the bed, pinned and unable to move.

“I’m, I’m gonna fucking cum Mingi, oh fuck Mingi, alpha you’re making me cum,” Yunho babbled. Mingi pulled away at those words and Yunho absolutely cried out a whine at the loss, left at the precipice of an orgasm.

“You’re going to cum on my knot, omega”, Mingi growled out. He was sure he looked absolutely feral, with slick running down his face, hair wild from Yunho grabbing at it, and pupils blown wide in arousal.

“Please, alpha”, Yunho whined out weakly, turning and making eye contact with Mingi. The alpha felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Yunho looked absolutely wrecked and desperate for more. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was parted, taking in ragged deep breaths. How could Mingi say no?

“Of course, baby”, Mingi replied, knowing that word was Yunho’s weak spot. The omega let out a broken moan and shuddered, bending his back impossibly further and pressing his face hard into the mattress to present his hole further to his alpha.

Mingi growled and leaned in to take one last long lick of slick from the omega’s ass. He then took his dick, which was almost purple from neglect at this point, and teased around Yunho’s hole. Spreading the slick up and down his length before cautiously pushing in. Yunho let out a broken sound, and Mingi took that as a good sign and kept pushing in until he was fully seated. He took a couple quick gasping breaths, resisting the urge to immediately start wildly fucking the omega.

That resistance lasted exactly three shallow thrusts before one particularly needy sound escaped Yunho and all his resolve broke. He grabbed on to the omega’s hips and pounded furiously into the tight wet hole.

“Fuck, alpha, oh my god”, Yunho moaned out at the new pace, all he could do was ball his fists into the sheets and take what he was given.

“Omega, you feel so good. You gonna take my knot?” Mingi rumbled, almost losing it at the thought of Yunho full of his cum, plugged with his knot.

“Yes! Want your knot alpha, please”, Yunho begged, “You feel so good, I feel so full.”

Mingi could feel himself getting close to cumming, his knot beginning to form at the base of his cock. 

“Ohh fuckk Yunho,” He groaned out through gritted teeth. He pushed the omega into the bed harder with a hand between his shoulder blades and mercilessly fucked into him, using his hole savagely, until he felt his knot pop in and he was cumming. When his knot locked into place Yunho also came, clenching hard around his knot. The pleasure was so intense it almost felt unbearable. His vision whited out as he pumped cum into Yunho until he had nothing more to give. 

Mingi huffed and carefully maneuvered them both into a comfortable position to wait for his knot to go down. Both he and Yunho were breathing hard and needed a moment. Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho and pulled him close. They were both hot and sweaty but he still wanted to be close to the omega. They lay there just enjoying each other’s presence until Mingi’s knot went down enough to pull out, Yunho whining a little at the loss. 

The omega turned to face Mingi and kissed him slow and sweet. 

“We need to let the managers know we won’t be at practice for the next couple days.” 

Mingi looked at Yunho confused, “Why? Is something wrong? Oh my god, did I hurt you?” Mingi’s face turned from confusion to worry in a second, looking over the omega for signs of pain. 

“No! You didn’t hurt me Mingi, you’re going into rut,” Yunho replied amused. 

“What? No I’m not. What makes you say that?” Mingi asks incredulously. 

Yunho just stared at him in silence for a few moments before saying, “Wow you really are the dumbest person alive, huh?”

“Yah! Don’t disrespect me like that! I’m not going into rut!”

“Mingi, you’ve been up my ass, no pun intended, all day. You’ve been moody as hell. Your scent has changed. Plus, you only fuck me like that when you’re in rut or pre-rut.” Yunho replied easily. Mingi just stared at him dumfounded. So much made sense now. His mood swings. The weird fantasies. Why it’s been so fucking hot everywhere. He really is the dumbest person alive. 

Mingi fell back onto the bed, “Damn it. You’re right.”

“Usually,” Yunho replied smugly, “Let’s go take a shower and then we can deal with the rest tomorrow.”

Mingi can’t believe himself. This happens literally every time he gets his rut. He has all the signs but doesn’t put them together until the last moment or until someone, usually Yunho, puts them together for him. It’s been like this for literal year, and he is just as shocked every time. 

It can’t be too bad though, he does get to spend the next few days fucking Yunho like an animal so that has to count as something positive. Mingi smiles a little smugly at the thought and gets up off the bed to follow Yunho into the shower. What’s the harm in starting a little early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I hope to do a chapter for each member but I am extremely busy so progress will be pretty slow if I had to guess. 
> 
> Mingi is me every time I PMS before my period. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!


	2. Yeosang

Yeosang’s lower back was killing him. His breaths came in short, pained huffs as he lowered himself on to the floor of the practice room. Whenever he breathed too deep a spike of pain shot through him, followed by a wave of nausea. He should probably go home, he’s pushing it pretty close to his heat. However, their comeback was approaching and he was going to be missing a week of practice, so he needed to get it in while he could so he wasn’t a liability to the team. The timing of everything was so inconvenient.

He smelled Jongho approach before he saw him. Grassy scent acting as a pain reliever, he immediately felt some of the tension leave his back and the nausea relaxed a little. 

“Are you okay?” Jongho asked, sitting right next to the omega. 

Yeosang sighed and nuzzled his head onto his alpha’s shoulder, feeling an intense sense of satisfaction at his lavender scent mixing with the alpha’s. Just how it should be. He had to fight the urge to purr. 

“I’ll survive until the end of practice, but I think this is going to be the last one I will be able to go to.”

Jongho’s eyes filled with concern, “Are you sure you don’t want to leave early? Please don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I’ll be fine, I want to get as much practice in as possible before I have to skip basically a whole week,” Yeosang reassured the worried alpha, feeling a little bit of warmth bloom in his chest at the care the alpha was showing.

Before Jongho could argue, Hongjoong was calling them back to practice. Jongho stood and offered his hand to Yeosang, hauling him upright. Yeosang forced down a whine at the stab of pain that ran through his abdomen and closed his eyes a moment to get a handle on the nausea. 

God he hated his heat.

Three hours later Yeosang was at his breaking point. All the physical activity was making it hard to stand up straight because of the pain in his back. All he wanted to do was curl up with a heating pad. They only had thirty more minutes left of practice though. He could do this. 

Yeosang was forcing himself through the choreography with gritted teeth, sweat rolling off him, partially due to exertion and partially because of the pain. When they got to a part of the choreo with a particularly flourishing jump spin Yeosang knew he wasn’t going to make it. Upon landing the jump, a spike of white hot pain ran up the length of his spine followed by a violent bout of nausea. Yeosang was faced with that horrible moment of realization. He was going to vomit. There was no suppression at this point, it was a fact.

Yeosang slapped a hand over his mouth and flew out of the practice room and to the bathroom. He slammed the door open and made it to the toilet just as he felt the acidic burn of vomit trail up his throat. He heaved and tried to separate his body from his mind in this moment. Tears came to eyes as the strain from vomiting triggered his back muscles to seize. 

He heard the door slam open behind him and let out a loud whine when he smelled Jongho. The alpha was at his side in a second, rubbing his back soothingly and pushing Yeosang’s hair off his sweaty forehead. Yeosang felt equal parts grateful and embarrassed to have Jongho there. Grateful because the alpha’s presence eased off the edge of the pain, and embarrassed to have him see him like this. Sweaty and hunched over a public toilet puking his guts up. 

After a couple more heaves and Yeosang felt the nausea loosen it’s grip on him. He hadn’t eaten much that day anyways, his appetite smaller than usual. His heat always made him feel super sick and weak. He wished he was more like Yunho in preheat. He just got super cuddly. Anyone around him would fall victim to the absolutely adorable, pouty cuddle monster that was Yunho if he wasn’t preoccupied by Mingi. He was cute and delightful to be around. Not a sickly mess like Yeosang. 

He let out a shuddering breath and leaned heavily into Jongho, who gently wrapped his arms around the omega. Now that Yeosang had a clearer head he could smell the comforting pheromones Jongho was putting off and sucked them in eagerly. He smelled so good and it was really helping his stomach to settle.

“Drink some water love,” Jongho said, lifting a bottle to Yeosang’s mouth. The omega took a small drink and swished it around before spitting it out into the toilet, then took another drink and savored the cooling feeling wash through his body. He felt utterly exhausted. 

“Can we go home?” Yeosang asked quietly. He didn’t know how he would make it there because he was having trouble even holding up his head, but all he wanted right now was to sleep in his and Jongho’s bed.

“Of course baby.” Jongho surprised Yeosang then by shuffling around in front of him and lifting him into the air easily, hands under his thighs. Yeosang gasped a little and threw his arms around Jongho’s neck, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s torso. Yeosang’s face flushed with both embarrassment and secret pleasure. Embarrassment because he was being carried around like a toddler that needs a nap, and pleasure because he may or may not have a giant kink for Jongho’s strength. Especially when he uses it to throw the omega around a little. 

Jongho carries him to the practice room like that where all the members are waiting, worried expressions on their faces. Wooyoung throws himself at Yeosang, “Yeosangie are you okay?!”

“It’s just my usual pre-heat icky-ness, I’ll be fine once I lay down.”

Wooyoung’s mouth pulls into a frown, “I hate that you go through so much pain before your heat. You should’ve said something earlier when you started to feel unwell.” Yeosang mumbles out an apology and hides his face in Jongho’s neck. 

“Let’s all go ahead and head back home, we’ve worked hard enough today,” Hongjoong declares. This was met with enthusiastic agreement from the others and they all scattered around to gather their things. A couple minutes later they were making their way home.

Yeosang struggled a little in Jongho’s hold, wanting to be put down. The thought of being seen carried like this in public causing a fair amount of embarrassment.

“Jongho, I can walk, put me down.”

“You’re tired and in pain, let me carry you,” Jongho gave him a bit of a desperate look, “Please.”

Yeosang looked into his eyes for another second and submitted to the alpha’s eyes. He always got super protective during Yeosang’s preheat. Alpha instincts to protect and provide going into overdrive. They were already strong in the first place since he was newly presented and his hormones were still calming down, but Yeosang’s heats took it to another level. So he allowed the alpha to baby him. Plus, it’s not like he didn’t enjoy it. 

They made it to the apartment without incident and decided to eat dinner in the living room while watching a movie. They pulled an absolutely ridiculous amount of blankets around Yeosang, who became the epicenter of the cuddle pile that formed. He was laying back against Jongho who was feeding him, refusing to let Yeosang do as much as even feed himself. Seonghwa had brought him a heating pad which was laid against his back, soothing warmth soaking into the muscles.

Yeosang was feeling much better than earlier. He still felt a little nauseas, refusing to eat much food despite Jongho’s coaxing. However, it was nothing compared to earlier. Being so close to his alpha, and surrounded by the scents of his team made him feel like melting in contentment. Everyone was laughing and smiling at the movie and joking with one another, enjoying each other’s presence. Yeosang fell asleep to the sound of their familial bickering with a small smile on his face.

What must have been a couple hours later Yeosang woke up alone in bed. He felt wrong, very wrong. He shouldn’t be alone. Where was his alpha? A loud whine escaped him before he could stop himself. Where was his alpha? An irrational feeling of rejection starting filling him. His alpha must have left because he wasn’t a good enough omega. He was too sickly and weak to be an attractive mate. Tears started to form in his eyes and he could smell his scent sour with distress. 

The omega stumbled out of bed to look for his alpha so he could try to convince him to come back. He felt fuzzy and hot, it was hard to think. Pulling the comforter tight around himself, Yeosang left their room and walked out into the apartment in search of Jongho. 

Yeosang found him in the kitchen with Wooyoung, joking around about something. The omega’s gut gave an involuntary twist when he saw Jongho talking to the other omega. Jongho was his alpha. A twisted sense of possessiveness worked its’ way into Yeosang. Jongho let out a particularly loud laugh at something Wooyoung said, and Wooyoung did a full hyena screech, grabbing onto Jongho’s arm to steady himself.

Yeosang felt something ugly and visceral rear its’ head at the sight of another omega touching his alpha, a hot flash of rage boiling to the surface. He ran over to where they stood and inserted himself between the two, placing himself in front of Jongho, spitting a hiss at Wooyoung. 

The scratchy feeling of the hiss in his throat pulled him out of the moment, eyes widening as he realized what he had done. He had hissed at someone. At Wooyoung.

“Oh my God Wooyoung I’m sorry I don’t know what got into me,” Yeosang said, feeling horrified at himself and like he was on the brink of tears for approximately the 30th time that day.

Wooyoung’s eyes, which had widened at the hiss, crinkled with a smile, “It’s okay Yeosangie! I know how I feel when I’m in preheat and anyone so much as looks at San the wrong way. I get it.”

“Is everything okay in here? I heard a hiss.” Seonghwa asked from the doorway, looking like he had been in bed. 

“Yeah everything is fine. Yeosang is just protecting his mans,” Wooyoung replied with a laugh and a wink.

“You should go to bed Wooyoung. It’s late and you have to go to practice tomorrow,” Seonghwa said after letting out a long suffering sigh.

“Yeah yeah. Yes, sir.” Wooyoung replied with a sarcastic salute in Seonghwa’s direction, a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows in Yeosang’s, and headed in the direction of his room. Seonghwa rolled his eyes and headed back to his room without a further word. 

Yeosang felt arms wrap around him from behind and Jongho whispered in his ear, “You know that was pretty hot, you protecting your claim on me.”

Yeosang felt his face burn with embarrassment and turned around to face Jongho, “You weren’t in bed,” he said in an accusatory tone. 

“Sorry, I got up to get some water and got distracted talking to Wooyoung. I thought you were out for the rest of the night,” Jongho looked genuinely regretful.

Yeosang turned on his cute pout to max, playing up the cute omega angle as much as possible, “I missed you.”

Jongho groaned, “Don’t do this to me. C’mon, lets go to back to bed.”

Yeosang allowed Jongho to steer him back to their room. When he stepped foot in the room and saw their empty bed his nesting urges hit him full force. It must have showed on his face because before he could even say anything Jongho was opening the chest in their room filled with blankets for this specific purpose.

Yeosang made a happy noise and pressed a surprise kiss to Jongho’s lips. The alpha made a surprised sound and before he could even reciprocate Yeosang had pulled away and busied himself with putting a base down for the nest. He rubbed the fabrics against his scent glands on his neck and wrists until he was satisfied with the strength of the scent before weaving them into the structure. Blankets, comforters, quilts, hoodies, pillows, and a couple stuffed animals were all part of the safe haven he was building. His heat must be hitting sooner than he thought, the urge to nest usually wasn’t this strong until about 24 hours before it hits. 

When the omega was satisfied with the structure he climbed in and rolled and wriggled around in it for a final scenting. Something was still missing though, an emptiness pulling at his instincts. The lavender was missing something. His alpha’s scent. That’s what he needed. Yeosang looked up from his position on the bed to see Jongho standing to the side watching him with a fond, patient smile on his face.

“Alpha come here,” Yeosang whined, making grabbing hands at Jongho. The alpha complied eagerly, but gently, climbing into the blanket monstrosity with care.

“You build such good nests omega,” Jongho praised. Yeosang preened, omega instincts very satisfied at the alpha’s approval. He shoved a blanket at Jongho with expectant eyes, wanting the alpha to scent it so his scent could be incorporated into the nests structure. Jongho complied, rubbing the fabric over his neck and wrists thoroughly then handing it back to Yeosang. The omega pressed it to his nose and hummed out a satisfied sound, weaving it into a prominent spot in the nest.

Yeosang looked at Jongho and was filled with a brief sense of shyness. They were alone, in a nest Yeosang had built for them, while the omega was deep into his preheat symptoms. The implication of it all made Yeosang feel embarrassed at his own excitement. His eyes fluttered down from Jongho’s eyes and he fiddled with his own hands. The other smelled good. Too good. The refreshing, earthy scent of grass permeating the nest the more he sat in it. Yeosang wanted to drown in it. Wanted it to get sharper with his arousal as the alpha took care of the omega.

Fingers moved Yeosang’s chin up so that his eyes met Jongho’s. They were soft and affectionate.

“I love you.” The words made a smile bloom across Yeosang’s face and he leaned in to kiss Jongho. Contented omega pheromones heavily permeating the air. They broke apart and Yeosang immediately went to Jongho’s neck, nuzzling into his scent gland, trying to inhale as much of it as possible. He was starting to lose himself to it and couldn’t get close enough, so he crawled into Jongho’s lap and straddled him to get better access. He gently nipped and sucked until he smelled a hint of citrus come through the alpha’s scent. He whined at the scent, feeling it go straight to the heat starting to form in his gut.

Jongho shushed him and ran his hands up under Yeosang’s shirt, against the bare skin of his torso, and removed the omega’s shirt. The alpha seemed to marvel at the perfect expanse of skin before him for a second before leaning forward and giving a teasing lick to one of Yeosang’s nipples.

Now listen. Yeosang enjoys his nips being sucked as much as the next person. However, when in heat it goes to a whole different level. They just get so damn sensitive, and both he and Jongho loves it. During the omega’s heat Jongho can make him cum just by playing with his nipples. Preheat isn’t quite as intense but god, the sound Yeosang lets out at this single lick has the alpha already half hard in his jeans.

The omega throws his head back and pushes his chest out, silently asking for more. Jongho is helpless but to give Yeosang everything he wants and more. Placing a steadying hand on the omega’s back, Jongho takes his time licking and sucking at his omega’s pretty little nipples, pulling high whines and panting breaths out of the omega straddling him. He plays with them until they are red and puffy, and the omega is wriggling in his lap, grinding down for more stimulation. Yeosang feels so hot, and so achingly empty. His heat pains are making themselves known again in his lower back, but this time they are accompanied by the visceral need to be filled.

“Alpha please, it hurts”, Yeosang whined, desperate after all the teasing, rolling his hips and baring his neck in a particularly provocative way. It works and Jongho snarls, swiftly lifting Yeosang off his lap and pushing him down on the bed. The smell of honey is rolling off Yeosang so thick it’s almost cloying but this only seems to spur Jongho on. The alpha removes Yeosang’s bottoms and all of his own clothes in record time. The omega feels a hot stab of arousal shoot through him at the sight of Jongho’s thick cock, heavily bouncing between his legs. The sight has his mouth watering. It’s enough to make him decide that he can wait a little longer to be filled, he wants to feel that weight on his tongue and in this throat first.

“I want to suck your cock alpha,” Yeosang says in a deceptively sweet voice. Jongho just groans and lays down, needing no further convincing, so that Yeosang can move down to his cock. Before Yeosang can begin, strong hands are grabbing his hips and spinning him around and- oh. Yeosang keens at the implication of the movement. Jongho makes the omega straddle his chest and immediately gets to work licking the slick leaking from the omegas hole. Yeosang lets out a full body moan, his upper body slumping down to push his ass further back. The alpha grabs Yeosang’s hips and licks into him long and deep, tasting as much as the omega has to offer.

“You said you want to suck alpha’s cock, get to it,” Jongho says cheekily, giving Yeosang’s ass a playful slap before going back to licking the omega out. Yeosang takes a shuddering deep breath and does his best to focus his attention to the task at hand. Sucking dick. He starts out with a long, wet lick from base to tip, humming at the texture. When he gives the head a few quick sucks, swirling his tongue around it, he feels Jongho’s hands squeeze his hips roughly and let out a growl. This encourages Yeosang, and he takes it all down in one go, firmly pressing his tongue against the alpha’s length on his way back up. He sets an almost frenzied pace and gets lost in the haze of the weighty sensation of Jongho’s cock in his mouth and the heat Jongho was creating with his tongue underneath him. 

When Jongho presses two fingers all the way into Yeosang’s sopping hole unexpectedly, the omega lets out a long moan from the sensation. It was just a taste of what he wanted. Fingers were nothing like the thick fullness of an alpha’s cock but it was a start. Jongho started pumping his fingers in and out, obscene squelching noises sounding through the room. Between the embarrassment from the sounds and the overwhelming sensation of Jongho’s fingers pressing firmly against his prostate, Yeosang lost his focus and pulled off the alpha’s cock, letting out a desperate cry of pleasure.

“What do you want omega?” Jongho asked, voice rough.

“Please fuck me with your thick cock. Fill me up and pound my wet hole, I want you alpha. I’m ready for your knot.” Yeosang’s shyness was out the window now, whatever he wanted he would get.

“Of course my love,” Jongho replied sweetly, removing his fingers and sucking loudly on them before maneuvering Yeosang onto his hands and knees. The omega presented himself readily for his alpha. Chest pressed flat to the bed, knees spread wide to give the alpha a good view, wiggling his hips enticingly. The alpha growled at the display and guided his cock into the omega’s hole. 

Yeosang felt tears prick his vision at the relief as Jongho slid into him. He felt whole, like he could finally breath. After a few seconds of Jongho letting him adjust he impatiently pressed his hips backwards, urging the alpha to move. Jongho wasted no time and began to thrust quickly into Yeosang, letting out a groan when the omega clenched around him. Yeosang’s hands fisted into the sheets as he held on for dear life. Jongho’s strength was no joke and he was using all of it to pound into Yeosang just as he had asked. He felt himself heaving for air through the pleasure. Jongho was angling every thrust perfectly at the omega’s prostate and he felt himself getting close already.

“Omega you take my cock so well,” Jongho praised, causing Yeosang moan brokenly. “Do want my knot Yeosangie?” Jongho asked sweetly. Yeosang nodded manically, not sure he could speak, wobbling on the edge of his orgasm.

“Good omega’s wait for their alpha’s to knot them before cumming, wait for me Yeosangie,” Jongho crooned, bending over the smaller’s body to whisper it in his ear. Yeosang wanted to be a good omega. He bit his hand and focused all his energy on not cumming, clenching his hole even tighter to try and get Jongho closer. He knew he succeeded when the alpha let out a curse and tightened his hold on the omegas hips. Yeosang hoped it would bruise. The thought of Jongho’s hand prints bruised into his hips had him lurching closer toward his orgasm.

“A-alpha, I don-don’t think I can wait, p=please,” He begged brokenly, hands scrabbling desperately at the sheets of the bed, looking for anything to ground him. 

“Be patient omega,” Jongho replied, slapping Yeosang’s ass. The omega let visceral, broken moan and desperately held himself back. He submitted himself fully to Jongho, ass as far up in the air as possible, his back bending at an obscene angle. Jongho snapped his hips furiously against the omega’s ass, sound of skin on skin resounding through the room. Yeosang could feel the beginnings of the alpha’s knot starting to form at the base of his dick. 

“Please alpha. Give me you knot please, I want it,” the omega begged manically. He felt like he was on a tightrope and one light breeze would send him spiraling into his orgasm. The knot began to catch against his rim and the omega had tears escaping his eyes, he felt like he was going to explode.

“Oh fuckkk,” Jongho groaned out as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, popping his knot into place in his omega. Feeling the stretch of Jongho’s full knot on his hole, Yeosang lost all control and screamed into the bed as he came so hard he shook with it. Jongho was shallowly thrusting in and out as much as his knot would allow and the pressure on the omega’s hole had him tremoring in pleasure. His legs were shaking with the effort of keeping himself up as he came down from his high. He could feel Jongho still cumming into him, filling him up. As the last squirts dribbled into Yeosang’s hole Jongho grabbed him by the torso and flopped them onto their sides.

Yeosang still felt floaty and unstable, limbs tremoring slightly. Jongho ran his hands over the omega’s body, Yeosang jerking violently when Jongho brushed against one of his nipples. Eventually Jongho’s knot went down enough for them to separate and face each other. Yeosang cuddled up as closely as possible to Jongho’s broad chest, tucking his head into the crook of his shoulder and purring contentedly. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Alpha,” He purred out sweetly.

Jongho kissed the top of the omega’s head, “Anything for you, my omega.”

They both drifted off to sleep like that, too tired to get up and shower. Jongho would make sure they got up and showered in the morning before the real heat hit. He’d also need to get water and some snacks to keep in the room. Maybe he’d grab a couple more blankets from the living room too. Anything for his beloved omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Yeosang :( At least he has Jongho and the rest of the members to help him feel better.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!


	3. Jongho

Jongho was having a really good work out. His muscles were warm and thrumming through the strain of lifting weights. He grunted as he squatted, using his thighs to raise himself and the large barbell he had balanced on his shoulders. After a couple reps of that he exhaled heavily and dropped the weight onto the ground, it bounced heavily with a loud clang. Jongho felt his muscles trembling all over his body, he was exhausted and shouldn’t push his body any further, but, he still felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. A restless energy pulsing under his skin, making him feel like a caged animal pacing behind bars.

The alpha looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked a little like an animal as well. Sweat was dripping off him, his eyes were dark and a little wild looking, the muscles in is legs are forearms were bulging after the tough workout. There was an unmistakable line of tension in his body that was plain to anyone that looked at him. The few other gym goers had given Jongho a wide circumference because they could see and smell what he was. An alpha going into rut.

Jongho was honestly afraid of himself when he was like this. He felt like he was balancing on a knife’s edge of sanity. His instincts felt overwhelming, and it didn’t help how others reacted to him. Strangers, like the ones in the gym, treated him with a guarded wariness that made Jongho’s caged animal feeling intensify. They treated him like something dangerous, and Jongho guessed he could see why they thought that. He felt a little dangerous as well. 

He shook out his arms and legs and decided to go for a quick jog in before he left. He hadn’t completely gotten rid of the antsy feeling yet and hoped that some cardio would tire him out enough to make him sleep when he got back to the dorm. Hopping onto the treadmill, Jongho turned the pace up to just a little faster than comfortable, wanting to push himself. 

He had jogged only about a half mile when he sensed someone get on the machine next to him. Jongho kept his attention on his pace and his breathing, feeling hot, sticky, and agitated. He had sweat so much that his whole t-shirt was clinging to his body, not leaving much to the imagination. He was starting to get a cramp in his calf and let out a frustrated huff, refusing to slow his pace even though he felt his stride start to get uneven.

His focus was pulled away from finishing his run when he sensed something to his right. The stranger that had chosen the machine right next to his was trying to get his attention. They were saying something. Jongho felt a flash of annoyance run through him and he slowed the pace to a more manageable trot and removed one earbud, shooting the stranger an expectant and annoyed look.

The stranger was a fairly attractive unmated omega male. They shot Jongho what he assumed was supposed to be a sweet smile before they said, “It’s my first time to this gym, how do you use this?”

“Press the green button that says start and then use the arrows on the left to control the pace,” Jongho forced out between ragged breaths. 

“Oh okay thanks. I like it hard and fast so I’ll turn the pace up.” The last part was said crudely with a wink.

At hearing that Jongho didn’t even reply, just harshly pressed the off button to his treadmill and walked away from the omega. He could hear sounds of protests from the omega but just kept walking. Truth be told he was angry, all he wanted was to finish up his workout in peace and now he couldn’t. 

This omega was and example of the other type of reaction Jongho got in pre-rut that he did not enjoy. Most omegas were curbed by Yeosang’s scent that perpetually hung off Jongho, but a few braver (or dumber) ones would ignore it and be blinded by the alpha’s pre-rut pheromones and approach. Always with thinly veiled lewd comments and offers, Jongho found the whole thing distasteful and annoying. He had an omega, no other had even a slight chance. 

Jongho grabbed his bag out of the gym locker and decided to take the bus back to the apartment. Usually he would walk but the cramp in his calf was intensifying and his limbs felt like jelly, he wasn’t sure he’d make the walk back. Maybe he did over-do it just a little, Jongho thought begrudgingly to himself. He always got too into his work outs before his rut.

The bus came and he claimed a seat towards the back, starting to shiver a little as his sweat dried. He couldn’t wait to get into the shower. 

He tried not to take it personally as the bus filled and no one got closer to him than a couple feet. He honestly preferred it that way, it was more the dirty looks shot at him by the passengers after their nostrils flared. He knew he smelled strong. He couldn’t help it. Jongho just prayed they would make it the rest of the way to his stop without some thirsty unmated omega getting on the bus.

A couple stops later a family gets on the bus. It was two males, an alpha and an omega, with their three children. One of them was an infant, swaddled and cradled in the omega’s arms, the other two were toddlers and looked like twins. The alpha corralled the twins onto his lap as they all sat and Jongho couldn’t help the feeling of wistfulness that washed over him. He imagined it was him with the two wiggly, happy toddlers on his lap. That it was Yeosang looking sweetly at the bundle in his arms. Just the thought had Jongho’s heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

A family. 

He shook his head and tore his eyes from the family, looking out the window of the bus instead. It was going to be a long, long time before that would even be a possibility for him and Yeosang. Their career has only just started, and their lives were crazy. Not to mention that they were both still young. He sighed. The thought was nice though. Jongho imagined Yeosang glowing with pregnancy, belly swollen with the life they had created. He abruptly stopped himself right there. Better to not go down that road.

Before he knew it they had arrived at his stop and he was walking through the door of their apartment. Seonghwa was cooking and the house smelled amazing. He called out a general greeting into the apartment and ran into Hongjoong sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Have a good workout?” Hongjoong asked idly, then before Jongho could even answer, “You went out in public like that?” Hongjoong’s nostrils flared as they were attacked by Jongho’s pheromones.

“It’s worse because I sweated a lot,” Jongho replied, knowing he probably stank or pre-rut alpha.

“I’m surprised you weren’t jumped by some poor omega,” Hongjoong chuckled. 

“Believe me they tried,” Jongho replied, thinking back to the omega in the gym.

Hongjoong made a non-committal noise and turned his attention back to the TV. Jongho made it to his and Yeosang’s room to find it empty. Yeosang said he was going to the practice room with Yunho to work out some new part of the choreography and would be back late, so Jongho probably had a couple hours before the omega came back.

He decided to grab a nap after he got out of the shower. His workout had left him pleasantly exhausted and after the shower he was warm and not drowning in his own pre-rut smell. The alpha snuggled himself into the bed and before he knew it, fell asleep.

“Jongho.”

“Jongho”, a voice started to pull him reluctantly from his sleep. Gentle hands carding through his hair made him rumble in contentedness. As he began to become more aware of his surroundings Jongho noticed a heavenly smell of lavender pressed against his nose, but it was becoming more muted with his own scent. The alpha frowned a little and nuzzled his face further into the source, seeking more.

“Silly, get your nose out of the pillow, I’m right here,” Yeosang said from where he was sat on the bed next to Jongho.

Hearing the omega’s voice caused Jongho’s head to clear enough to realize, with embarrassment, that in his sleep he must have grabbed Yeosang’s pillow and crushed it up against his face, chasing his omega’s scent. He opened his eyes to see Yeosang smiling fondly down at him, looking a little tired but as beautiful as ever. 

“Then come down here and replace your pillow,” Jongho replied, tugging on Yeosang’s arm lightly. The omega shifted without complaint to lay with Jongho. The alpha gave him a light kiss on his lips and moved down to his neck. Jongho felt a little bit of anxiety work it’s way into him. He was a little scared of himself in regards to who he was in rut and pre-rut. His instincts were still hard to have a handle on sometimes.

The lull of lavender was enough to entice him to push through his anxiety and start kissing and scenting his omega. The scent was much stronger and sweeter now that it was fresh from the source, not just what was left on Yeosang’s pillow. He could feel it filling his head as he kissed and licked over the scent gland to stimulate more of the scent. His mind was full of lavender, the only thing that made him feel settled in this state. Jongho heard Yeosang let out a quiet whine and replied with his own possessive rumble, biting down lightly onto the omega’s neck. An even louder whine left the omega at that and Jongho pressed their crotches firmly together, seeking delicious friction to another part of him that was also starting to wake up.

Yeosang’s hand flew to grab Jongho’s bicep and squeezed, huffing out, “Jongho, stop.”

Jongho immediately stopped and pulled back from the omega, afraid that he went too far. The omega let out a little whine at the loss of contact and the mixed signals made Jongho’s instinct riddled brain hurt a little.

“What’s wrong? I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Jongho apologized, not really knowing for what, but knowing that his omega wanted him to stop what he was doing. His eyes were wide and scanning the omega for any signs of distress.

Yeosang looked a little hazy but said, “You don’t need to say I’m sorry and you didn’t do anything wrong. I came to wake you up because it’s time to eat. If we didn’t stop there I don’t think I would’ve had the strength to stop you at all. And I don’t think I would survive the experience of one of the others walking in on us when we were late for dinner and they came looking.”

Some of the tension and fear that Jongho hadn’t realized had collected in his body released at the omega’s words. He hadn’t hurt Yeosang. 

“Oh. Okay. Good.” Jongho replied simply.

“Relax, love. Let’s go get dinner.” Yeosang said simply, caressing Jongho’s face and leaning in for a quick kiss. Jongho felt the rest of his fear melt at the omega’s touches and shifted to stand up, walking with Yeosang to join the others for dinner. 

Jongho never, ever wanted to hurt Yeosang. The omega was his own precious treasure that had to be protected at all costs. He had hurt Yeosang once before, and Jongho still had not forgiven himself for it.

It was only his third rut after his initial presentation, and his first rut with a partner. It was so, so much to experience. Jongho had been completely blindsided when Yeosang had bluntly asked him if Jongho wanted the omega to help him with his rut. Jongho is pretty sure he turned completely red and barely was able to stammer out an acceptance of the omega’s offer. 

When Jongho’s rut had began he felt lost to it. They were still a little abnormally strong due to his recent presentation, and he had never experienced that intensity with a partner. The possessive alpha part of his instincts took complete control. Jongho had grabbed harshly onto the omega’s hips and used him as his alpha demanded, all while leaving harsh posessive marks up and down the omega’s back. Knot repeatedly growing and thrusted into the omega’s tight, hot hole. He did this over and over until the omega had sobbed out one word that cut through the thick haze of his rut.

“Red. Red, please Jongho, red.” Their safe word. Red meant stop immediately.

And so that’s what Jongho did, dread and remorse filling him as he looked at the omega beneath him. He really felt like a monster looking at his beloved like this. Dark bruises in the shape of hands, his hands, were darkly imprinted on Yeosang’s pale hips. There were bite marks on every inch of flesh Jongho had been able to reach. The worst was Yeosang’s face, screwed up in a sob and tears flowing from his eyes. Jongho had done all of this to him.

The alpha had been frozen, afraid to move and hurt the omega further, but Yeosang had flung himself into Jongho’s arms and cried apologizing for being a bad omega, not a good enough omega to be able to satisfy their alpha in rut. Jongho held Yeosang close to his chest and told him that he was a perfect omega, the only omega he ever wanted. Told him that it was Jongho who was the bad one, a bad alpha for not making sure his omega got enough of a break, for not making sure he was okay, for being too rough.

Afterward Jongho’s rut broke he and Yeosang talked about it. Yeosang swore that Jongho hadn’t really hurt him, that the experience had just been overwhelming and the omega had been exhausted. Yeosang’s reassurances didn’t assuage Jongho’s guilt though. He had spent the weeks following afraid to touch the omega, let alone be intimate with him. It had taken a brutal talking to from Yeosang to get him back to treating the omega like normal.

That had been his last rut, almost six months ago. Jongho would be lying if he said he hadn’t been filled with anxiety since the moment he realized he was in pre-rut a couple days ago. While Yeosang’s talking to had gotten him to realize that he didn’t need to punish the both of them for the incident, it had not made him feel less scared or distrustful of himself. It went against his love for Yeosang and every one of his instincts to hurt the omega, and even the possibility of it happening again made Jongho sick to his stomach. 

The alpha was pulled from his thoughts by a squeeze to the bicep. His eyes widened and met Yeosang’s softly amused ones.

“Earth to Jongho?” The omega said softly.

“Sorry, babe. What were you saying?”

“Your scent turned distressed, what’s going on in that thick skull of yours?” Yeosang asked, concern laced in light teasing.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’m just sore, I think I over did it at the gym earlier.”

“Aish, you need to be more careful.” Yeosang had a look in his eye that said he didn’t buy it but seemed to understand that Jongho didn’t want to talk about it right now in front of everyone. 

For the rest of the meal Jongho joked and teased with the other members as normal. It made him feel better to be surrounded by so many people that he loved and that loved him in return. The support of his members meant the world to him, and just being in their presence made him feel a little lighter. 

Eventually everyone agreed that it was late and headed off to their rooms. Jongho threw himself onto the bed and took a luxurious, rolling stretch all over his and Yeosang’s bed, inhaling their combined scents helping to ease the pain in his muscles. He stopped while laying on his stomach, nuzzling his face unashamedly into Yeosang’s pillow. He heard a light laugh come from behind him and felt a comfortable weight settle over his lower back.

“Let me help your muscles relax. You always go too hard at the gym before your rut. You’re going to hurt yourself,” Yeosang scolded, digging into the knotted muscles on the alpha’s shoulders. Jongho just grunted and surrendered himself to the omega’s hands. It felt good, all the tension and stress Jongho carried around with him in his shoulders and back slowly releasing under Yeosang’s attention. The alpha’s eyes slipped closed and a contented rumble filled the room.

After a while Jongho’s boneless haze was broken by a shift in weight on his back and the sound of a whine. Coming out of the haze Jongho scented the mistakeable smell of honey in the air. His rumbling picked up a notch at his omega’s obvious arousal. 

“You’re back is so strong alpha, it feels good to touch it. To touch you,” Yeosang said from his position straddling the alpha’s back. Yeosang kicked his hips forward a little and Jongho could feel his semi-hardness on his back, and could hear the little gasp for air the omega took. Yeosang was no longer giving him a massage but was just admiring his alpha’s body, running his hands up and down the contours of his back and sides.

The omega grabbed the hem of Jongho’s shirt and attempted to pull it off, making a frustrated noise when he couldn’t due to the awkward position. Jongho let out a laugh and rolled over, pushing a complaining omega off for the second it took his to pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Yeosang was not deterred for long and hopped right back onto Jongho’s lap. Taking advantage of the new vantage point to steal a quick heated kiss. 

“You’re driving me crazy right now Choi Jongho.” Yeosang said after pulling away,” You’re too hot for your own good.” The omega pushed Jongho all the way back onto the bed and pressed his own torso firmly onto the alpha’s. Yeosang dove back in for a kiss that was all heat and tongue, sucking lewdly on Jongho’s tongue and grinding his hips into the alpha’s, making very clear what his intentions were.

The omega’s enthusiasm made Jongho feel comfortable enough to grab onto Yeosang’s hips and pull them more firmly onto his own. They both groaned at the new feeling and Yeosang moved his mouth to Jongho’s neck, licking and sucking at his scent gland.

“You smell so good. I get so jealous when you go out in public like this you know. All those other bitch omegas looking at you like a damn snack.” Yeosang said while nuzzling his face into the crook of Jongho’s neck, losing himself to the allure of the alpha’s musky pre-rut scent.

“I’m all yours. You don’t need to get jealous, none of the others have even a chance. You are mine and I am yours.”

“Damn right.” Yeosang replied simply, pulling himself off Jongho’s lap to pull the alpha’s pants and underwear off, as well as his own remaining clothing. When he returned to his position on top of Jongho, the alpha felt like his skin was on fire where it touched the omega’s body. He took in a sharp, shaky breath and gripped onto the omega’s hips, hard, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensation. He quickly realized the strength of his grip and let go completely, letting his hands fall lamely to his sides on the bed. 

“Please, alpha, touch me,” Yeosang pouted above him, looking like an absolute angel, and gently took the alphas hands, replacing them on his hips. Jongho felt a pang of anxiety fly through his chest. He wanted to give his omega what he wanted but he still didn’t trust himself to not hurt him. 

Yeosang must have seen that in his eyes because he said, ”Jongho I trust you. You won’t hurt me. I love you.” The light filtering through the omega’s hair from behind making it look like he had a halo, and his wide earnest eyes, Jongho really felt like a blessing had landed in his lap. Yeosang trusted him and loved him. His heart swelled at the feeling and he sat up, cradling the omega in his lap, and kissed him in a way that Jongho hoped conveyed his own love and appreciation of the other.

It must have worked because Yeosang melted in his arms and let out a needy whine. The omega threw himself into the kiss, and it quickly turned hotter and filled with passion. Jongho could feel Yeosang leaking from his hole and onto his lap, hot slick landing on his hard cock. He groaned at the sensation, and Yeosang rolled his hips to encouraged the alpha. The omega’s honey scent so thick in the air Jongho felt like he should be able to see it.

Jongho took one hand between them and guided himself into Yeosang. The omega was unbearably tight. Hot pleasure shot through Jongho from the roots of his hair to the very tips of his toes. His head fell onto Yeosang’s shoulder as he let out a groan and got a handle on himself, hands squeezing the omega’s hips to keep him still. 

The omega whined but obliged Jongho for a few more seconds until he got impatient. Yeosang started to roll his hips slowly, drawing moans from the both of them. Jongho ran his hands up and down the omega’s back as he slowly rode the alpha’s cock. Jongho was so tense, trying not to lose himself to the moment too much, letting out short puffs of air as the pleasure increased and Yeosang built up to a moderate rhythm. 

“Look at me, Jongho. Alpha, just look at me, “ Yeosang moaned out. Jongho moved his eyes up to meet the omega’s and felt like the air was punched from his gut. Yeosang was so beautiful. A light shimmer of sweat covered his body, and his skin was flushed with pleasure. His mouth was open and drawing panting breaths, occasionally his face would pull into an almost pained expression when he rolled his hips a certain way and hit just the right spot inside himself. 

“Fuck Yeosang. You’re beautiful.” Jongho felt the tension in him slipping away as he stared into Yeosang’s eyes, losing himself to what he saw there. He started to move his hips with the omega, wanting to pull more of those high whines and whimpers from the other. He held the omega firmly against himself and moved with more confidence.

“Yes alpha, please. Holy fu-don’t stop,” Yeosang panted, moving his hips more frantically, with more force, on the chase for his orgasm now. The omega seemed to instinctually roll his head to the side and bare his neck and Jongho let out a lout growl at the sight. Unmarred skin bared just for him. He could see the omega’s eyes slip closed and eyebrows knit together in pleasure, mouth hanging open with moans and whines falling out unhindered. 

Jongho could feel the beginning of his knot to form at the base of his dick, and so could Yeosang if the increase in pace was any sign. The omega was now bouncing himself onto the alpha’s dick, loud slapping sounds filling the room aside their moans. The gentleness from earlier slipping away as desperation took its’ place, both of them losing themselves to the pleasure.

“Give it to me alpha, give me your knot, I want it, please,” Yeosang started to babble.

Not one to deny his omega anything Jongho met each of the omega’s bounces with his own thrust. He could feel a different kind of tension begin to coil in his gut, tearing at his consciousness, at his control. With a loud growl he pitched both of them forward to land the omega on his back with Jongho on top of him now. Not breaking their pace, Jongho kept pounding into the omega, lost in his own pleasure and spurred on by the sounds of the needy, wet omega beneath him. 

“Oh, yes alphaaa,” Yeosang whined out loudly, clenching around Jongho as he came. The look on the omega’s face is what drove Jongho over the edge and popped his knot into place, locking to two of them together. Blinding pleasure tore intense moans and growls out of Jongho. He pumped shallowly into the omega as he kept cumming, knot pulling gently on the omega’s clenching hole, emptying everything he has into Yeosang. Finally, he felt himself start to come down. He opened his eyes, unaware he had even shut them, and huffed out breaths as he looked at Yeosang. The omega radiated a smug satisfaction, pulling Jongho down for an indulgent and sweaty kiss.

“Mmmm, that was good alpha,” Yeosang hummed when they separated. 

“Anything for you,” Jongho said good naturedly.

“Hey. You are going into your rut. This is about you, not me, so don’t do that squishy ‘anything for you’ stuff with me right now. Don’t be afraid of yourself. Do what you need to you. I trust you Jongho.” Yeosang said sternly. 

Jongho paused and sighed, shifting them into a more comfortable position. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Yeosang said, and when Jongho didn’t look him in the eye he grabbed the alpha’s jaw and forced him to make eye contact, ignoring the growl that pulled from the other. “I’m serious Jongho. We are in this together, and I trust you. So you need to trust me too. I will tell you if I need anything. So if I don’t say anything you can assume I am having the time of my life having my brains absolutely fucked out by my hot as hell alpha. Got it?”

For a second Jongho wanted to argue, but then relaxed and gave in to the omega, “Got it.”

“Good,” The omega said smugly and snuggled himself closer into the alpha’s chest, and began to purr. The sound of Yeosang’s contentment made Jongho’s heart swell. That’s all he wanted. Hell or high water, he wanted his omega happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Jongho or Yeosang are my Ateez bias but something about them and their relationship inspires me to write lol 
> 
> I survived finals y'all. Fucking blessed.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!


	4. Seonghwa

Seonghwa looked at himself in the practice room mirror and knew he was pushing it. His pupils were a little too dilated and he was sweating just a little too much. Seonghwa closed his eyes and huffed out a deep breath. He should go home. Logically he knew that staying for the last few hours of practice wouldn’t help, but he couldn’t help the reluctance to leave early. He just always wanted to put in 100% for his team and their fans.

“You okay?” A warm hand slid across Seonghwa’s back and rubbed a couple soothing circles. Seonghwa opened his eyes and met Hongjoong’s in the mirror and a warm burst of affection filled the omega’s chest.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I should probably go home early today though.” Seonghwa replied, turning to look directly into his alpha’s eyes. 

“Whatever you need to do, we can do it. I’ll grab my bag and let Yunho take over leading practice for the rest of the day.” 

“No no, you should stay with them and finish up. The team needs their leader. I won’t die being alone in the house for a couple hours.” Seonghwa felt bad enough leaving practice early himself, let alone having Hongjoong leave as well.

Hongjoong stared into Seonghwa’s eyes for a few moments, looking for any hint of uncertainty. Apparently he didn’t find any because after a few moments he replied, “If you’re sure you will be fine okay. I’ll make sure not to have practice run over so we all will be home on time.”

Seonghwa smiled and leaned down to press a quick peck to Hongjoong’s lips, “I’ll see you at home.”

He gathered his bag up and called a see you later to the rest of the group before exiting the building and walking in the direction of their apartment. It was nice outside. Sunny enough to not need a jacket, but cool enough that even in Seonghwa’s state he didn’t feel overheated in the sunshine. He paused for a moment at a crosswalk and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun and reveling in the cool breeze that slid across his skin. It felt serene and the fresh air and sunshine helped to settle the unease running under his skin.

His serenity was interrupted by presence of another person at his side. Seonghwa opened his eyes and was startled to see Hongjoong standing beside him. 

They met eyes and Seonghwa just raised his eyebrow in question.

Hongjoong just shrugged and said, “As soon as you walked out the door I knew I’d be useless in practice for the rest of the day. I can’t leave you alone like this and not be a mess.”

Seonghwa felt a little warmth of fondness flow through him and he smiled at his small alpha. So much protectiveness fit in such a small body and Seonghwa secretly preened underneath it. He smiled and slid his hand into Hongjoong’s, giving it a little squeeze. 

“You should’ve stayed, the team needs you… but I’m glad you’re here.” Seonghwa said as they crossed the street and continued home.

Hongjoong just squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of Seonghwa’s hand. 

“You wanna make a detour to that coffee shop you like and grab something?”

The thought of a latte and a warm muffin made Seonghwa almost start running in the direction of the coffee shop. It sounded heavenly.

“Absolutely.”

They made a turn at the next intersection and made their way toward the shop in a comfortable silence, both just enjoying the weather and each other’s company. Seonghwa would be lying if he said he was not supremely pleased to have Hongjoong by his side. They had been together for years now but the feelings of comfort and security that the alpha provided were still just as strong as when they had first met. The light breeze wafted Hongjoong’s warm leather scent into Seonghwa’s nose and he felt tension he didn’t even know he was holding in his body relax.

Seonghwa was crazy about Hongjoong’s scent. It somehow not just smelled like leather but leather that was warmed by sunshine. The other members said he was being too sappy when he said something about the alpha’s sunshine scent, but Seonghwa was adamant. He wasn’t making it up, the smaller man smelled like sunshine. It was an added brightness, a fresh clarity to his scent that was just so Hongjoong, that Seonghwa could not get enough of it.

A light chuckle brought him out of his thoughts.

Seonghwa had not realized that he had brought Hongjoong’s hand up to his nose and was openly scenting him in public. He stiffened and quickly dropped their hands back to hang in between them. Looking sheepishly over to Hongjoong he saw the alpha’s face looking supremely satisfied and break into a huge smile.

Seonghwa felt his face flush red with embarrassment, “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I would never!” Hongjoong replied, looking mock offended and definitely laughing at Seonghwa’s embarrassment.

Seonghwa just shot Hongjoong a look as they reached their destination and the alpha pulled the shop’s door open for him. It was a cute little family owned shop that made great coffee and even better little baked treats. The smell of coffee, warm cinnamon, and vanilla filled the air making the atmosphere feel cozy. 

They stepped up to the counter and were greeted by a cute little omega cashier. 

“Good afternoon! What can I get you?” The cashier smiled brightly at Seonghwa.

“Can I get a latte for here and then a dozen of your blueberry muffins in a to go box please?” Seonghwa wanted to get enough for all the members as a treat when they got home. They’ve been working hard lately and they deserved a little extra something for it.

“Of course sir! And what would your omega like?” 

Seonghwa felt a twitch of annoyance run through him. He should honestly be used to this by now, it’s been years. Seonghwa’s severe looks and height didn’t make him look like the stereotypical omega, especially when he stood next to Hongjoong. The alpha was short (he would never say that to Hongjoong’s face) and had more delicate features. When the two of them stood together, strangers they usually assumed their dynamics wrong. 

Not that it really mattered. Being an omega was really just such a small part of Seonghwa as a person and the same for Hongjoong. It was still annoying though. To see the shock on people’s faces, the stammered apologies, the furtive glances between the two of them while the stranger tried to make sense of it all. It made Seonghwa want to roll his eyes.

Instead, Seonghwa smiled and said, “I just ordered. Hongjoong what do you want?”

The cashiers face seemed to go though all the stages of grief in the span of three seconds as understanding hit them.

“Ah! S-sorry sir!” He apologized quickly, bowing and looking a little afraid for the alpha’s reaction. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hongjoong smiled and waved it off good naturedly,” I’ll take an americano please.”

The cashier managed to only stutter twice more while they finished the transaction and then sat down to wait for their drinks and muffins to be brought out. They chatted idly about nothing important, just remarking on the progress of the new album and how the choreography was coming along.

“Here is your drinks and muffins.” A taller alpha man sat down two coffee mugs on the table and then a bag Seonghwa assumed had their muffins in it.

“If you need anything else… let me know,” the alpha drawled out, lewdly winking at Seonghwa at the end, clearly implying help of a different sort. Seonghwa’s face sharpened and he opened his mouth to tell the alpha to fuck off, but before he could speak a growl cut him off.

The alpha jumped and shot a glance at Hongjoong, who’s eyes were shooting daggers and mouth had pulled into a frown.

“That’ll be all. Leave.” Hongjoong said in a scary calm voice.

The other alpha scoffed but left the table.

“Ugh, maybe it was a bad idea to linger outside. We should’ve just went home.” Seonghwa lamented.

“You are allowed to be out in public. People just need to learn to control themselves.” Hongjoong said the last part a little loudly and in the direction of the counter where the taller alpha had retreated.

Seonghwa just hummed agreeably and took a sip of his coffee. The warmth of the drink settled in his chest and he found himself relaxing again. There always seemed to be some inconvenience they encountered when he and Hongjoong went out in public together, nothing could ever be smooth or effortless. They did their best not to mind too much though. The pair had decided long ago that they could handle whatever life threw at them, just so they were together. 

They both sipped their coffees, slipping in and out of comfortable silence and conversation. They finished their drinks relatively quickly and decided to make the rest of the trip back home. The sun had started to set, and the air was getting a little colder. Seonghwa nestled himself closer to Hongjoong’s side and they walked a little faster, making it through the front door in no time.

Sliding his shoes off at the front door and walking fully into their space Seonghwa was assaulted by such a strong feeling of wrong he almost dropped the bag of muffins.

Everything was wrong. Seonghwa’s eyes scanned the living room and twitched with annoyance. Anyone else would have seen a nice, lived in, living room. Seonghwa saw crumpled blankets, dented pillows, and dusty floors. Not to mention that the furniture placement was all wrong. A disaster, a well and true disaster. 

Hongjoong walked in right after him and chuckled at the look on Seonghwa’s face, knowing exactly what it meant.

“Here hand me your stuff, I’ll put it up. Do what you need to do and let me know if you want my help.”

Seonghwa handed the alpha his practice bag and the muffins, taking a moment to press a quick kiss to Hongjoong’s mouth and nuzzle into his neck a little. Hongjoong rumbled gently, and caressed Seonghwa’s face before heading to their bedroom to put their stuff up.

Seonghwa inhaled deeply and got to work.

He threw himself into a furious flurry of cleaning. Sweeping, folding, fluffing, and straightening everything in sight. He heaved himself against the furniture, moving it around the room into the correct positions. He felt something inside himself settle as the room fell into order under his activity.

It felt like he was putting an intricate puzzle together. Each time he moved a piece of furniture or swept up a dust pan, a piece slid into place and he felt a contentedness follow. 

Lightly exhausted, he appreciated the room before him. The floor was spotless, no dust or dirt to be found anywhere. The cushions on the couch looked fluffy and inviting. Pillows fluffed and karate chopped to the ultimate coziness. The gaming systems and various movies and games they had were meticulously organized under the TV on the entertainment center. He had even lit a couple candles that lightly perfumed the air with a spicy scent that begged you to slip under a blanket and take a nap. It looked and felt like a picture out of a home improvement magazine.

Warm contentment thrummed through him and Seonghwa felt settled for the time being. He knew it was only a matter of time before the next wave of compulsive cleaning hit him. Most omega’s nesting instincts only touched their most private spaces, usually bedrooms or where they planned to spend their heat. Seonghwa’s nesting instinct was a little stronger than most omega’s, demanding that he straighten and tidy all the spaces around him. Once he had spent 30 minutes organizing the drink and condiment station at a McDonalds. 

The members could always tell when Seonghwa was going into heat before it even started to affect his scent (except Hongjoong, he had an uncanny ability to tell 24 hours before even Seonghwa knew) because their apartment would start to look immaculate. The members didn’t exactly revel in it, but they definitely quietly enjoyed it. 

They especially enjoyed it because Seonghwa’s caretaker instincts went into overdrive as well and he made monstrously sized meals. They weren’t simple meals either. Elaborate main courses with side dishes upon side dishes. Cooking helped him to get the extra energy out of himself as well as satisfy the instincts yelling at him from within. 

Speaking of cooking he could hear someone banging around in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Hongjoong wrestling with a carrot on the cutting board. He was trying to cut it but wasn’t holding it correctly so it kept rolling away from him. The alpha’s brow was furrowed in concentration and he was muttering to himself quietly. 

“You are adorable, but what are you trying to do? Cut one of your fingers off?” Seonghwa teased as he grabbed the knife from Hongjoong’s hand.

“That was not the goal, no. I’m cutting up vegetables for soup. I thought it sounded good because of the weather today. Did you finish up in the living room?” Hongjoong asked.

“Yeah I’m finished for now. How about I chop the veggies and you get the broth going? I think that’ll be better for your health.” Seonghwa teased a little, but seeing Hongjoong chase the carrot with a knife had given him more than a little anxiety.

“Sounds like a plan.”

They worked efficiently, pulling together a meal for the eight of them quickly. Seonghwa ended up making a fair amount of garlic bread as well when he found that he had extra time on his hands. Hongjoong had to pull him away from the kitchen when he started musing about making sandwiches as well.

“Take a break. I know you feel restless but just sit for a minute. I feel tired just looking at you.”

Hongjoong was right. He still felt an itching under his skin, but a dull ache was starting in his back, a sign that he needed to slow down. He must have looked a little conflicted because Hongjoong sighed fondly and opened his arms.

“C’mere.”

Seonghwa smiled and gladly folded himself into Hongjoong’s arms. It felt like heaven. The alpha’s warm leather scent entered his nose and he again felt tension he didn’t know he was holding leave him. Hongjoong had an uncanny ability to know exactly when Seonghwa’s back aches started, even when Seonghwa didn’t notice himself. The omega sank further into the embrace as Hongjoong’s hands ran up and down his back, soothing warmth pulling the stress out of him. 

Seonghwa lightly purred and pulled away just far enough to kiss Hongjoong. Lips meeting lazily, moving against each other with such a warm familiarity that Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile into the kiss want more. Hongjoong nipped at his bottom lip and the omega whined, opening his mouth to allow for the kiss to deepen.

Hongjoong instead pulled away, Seonghwa leaning forward to chase him, and moved to the omega’s neck. Seonghwa bared his neck for Hongjoong as the alpha reverently nosed his way down to where it met his shoulder. Taking a deep breath at the omega’s scent gland Hongjoong began to lick and suck over the spot, gentle but demanding at the same time, stimulating more of his pre-heat pheromones to be released. Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s arms tightly, pulling him closer and silently asking for more. He could feel Hongjoong smile against his neck and open his mouth to bite at the spot. Seonghwa let out a drawn out whine and could feel the barest trickle of slick start to form.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and loud voices broke the heavy air between the two. 

“The kids are home.” Hongjoong laughed sarcastically as he placed one more kiss to Seonghwa’s scent gland and pulled away. Seonghwa groaned and tried to focus on getting himself under control before the members saw him.

He was not successful apparently because as soon as San walked into the kitchen and saw him he yelled, “Ah seriously hyungs!? In the kitchen!? Where we eat!?”

“Wah! Is nothing sacred!?” Wooyoung complained as he walked in, joining his alpha.

Seonghwa glared at them, “Like you two would know anything about keeping places sacred.”

Hongjoong looked completely unaffected by the teasing, maybe even a little smug about it all. Seonghwa decided that ignoring it all was the best way to get through it. 

“This smells good hyung, is it ready?” Yunho said, lifting the lid off the soup and inspecting the contents. 

“Yeah, dig in.” And they did. Mingi and Yunho started the trend of sitting in the living room that Seonghwa had just meticulously cleaned, his eye only twitching a little at the sight of the furniture getting rumpled again. He pushed the annoyance down though in favor of enjoying the sight of his little family all cuddled together under the blankets enjoying the food he made for them. 

He did make a couple thinly veiled threats of bodily harm if someone spilled their food though.

Hongjoong appeared from the kitchen with two bowls and sat down on the loveseat, gesturing to his lap, wanting Seonghwa to sit there and get comfortable. Seonghwa obliged and settled in, starting to eat. The soup was good, Hongjoong managed to make the broth really tasty and the veggies were cooked perfectly. After some squabbling the members agreed on something to watch and they all settled into eating dinner with the occasional remark about the show or anecdote from the day interrupting. 

This was the most content Seonghwa had felt since he woke up this morning. Everyone he loved was accounted for and taken care of. He was in his alpha’s lap and things were good. Seonghwa had to repress the urge to purr.

Slowly everyone finished eating and made their way to their rooms. A familiar itch started nagging at Seonghwa at the thought of the kitchen. He stretched in Hongjoong’s lap and rolled around to bury his face in the others stomach. Reveling in the smell and warmth of the other. Hongjoong allowed it and ran his hand through the omega’s hair. It felt amazing, but the itch at the back of his mind became too much and he huffed and sat up.

“Is it the kitchen?” Hongjoong guessed, a little amused and well versed in Seonghwa’s compulsive pre-heat cleaning.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa replied, a little sullen and pouty about it. He really just wanted to curl up in bed but knew this wouldn’t leave him alone.

“I’ll help you, it’ll go faster.” Hongjoong offered. 

Seonghwa appreciated the help. They both dove into cleaning all the dishes, packing up the left overs, and wiping down the counters until the kitchen was sparkling. Something was still itching at Seonghwa though as he critically looked it over. 

“What else?” Hongjoong asked patiently with a knowing look in his eye.

Seonghwa scrubbed at his face and ran his hands through his hair.

“I… I think I need to move the Tupperware to where the pans are and then put the pans on that shelf underneath where we keep the bowls.”

And so it started. A re-organizing fest that undoubtedly would piss the other members off in the morning when they tried to make breakfast. They should be used to it now though, with how long they have all lived together. Jongho was always saying that it was like being a stranger in his own home half the time when he couldn’t find anything he was looking for.

Hongjoong stayed with him patiently. Helping him move things from one spot to another, never getting frustrated when Seonghwa corrected him or changed his mind about something half way through. Just providing the same patient support through all of it.

After about two hourse of re-organizing Seonghwa felt the itching ease at the back of his head. He took a final look at the kitchen and let out a breath. He was done.

“I think I’m done for now.” Seonghwa looked sheepishly at Hongjoong who just smiled at him and asked if he was ready to go to bed.

“After a shower.” Seonghwa replied.

“Mind if I join you?” Hongjoong asked, playfully waggling his eyebrows. 

“Only if you stop doing that with your eyebrows,” Seonghwa replied, laughing. 

They made their way to their room and quickly grabbed clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. The mood shifted from playful to something a little heavier as they took their clothes off and got ready to get in the shower. They had seen each other naked countless times but Seonghwa’s pulse still quickened when he looked at Hongjoong’s body. Compact and powerful, with all the grace of a panther waiting to pounce. His face sharp, eyes full of heat and intention. It made Seonghwa feel a little shy to have the alpha’s attention on his own body.

Seonghwa wasn’t shy, and definitely wasn’t insecure about his body, but the intensity with which Hongjoong looked at him was overwhelming. He looked like he was restraining himself, like he was a centimeter away from snapping and devouring Seonghwa whole. It made Seonghwa want to push a little bit… see how much it took to move Hongjoong that centimeter into losing control.

Hongjoong stepped forward and gently took Seonghwa’s hand, guiding him into the shower and under the warm spray of water. Seonghwa didn’t even know when the water had started. Hongjoong ran a hand up Seonghwa’s side, thumb extending out to teasingly slide over a nipple. The omega took in a sharp breath and bit his lip to keep a whine from escaping.

“Let me hear you,” Hongjoong whispered, pressing a kiss to Seonghwa’s mouth before sinking down to his knees before the omega. Seonghwa’s eyes widened and he tried to commit the image of a dripping wet Hongjoong kneeling before him, with those eyes staring into his soul as he- 

Seonghwa’s mind went blank and a broken noise came out of his mouth as Hongjoong took him into his mouth without any warning. Tongue doing sinful things to his tip before sinking further down and hollowing his cheeks. Seonghwa placed a gentle hand on the alpha’s head and put his other hand on the wall to steady himself. He actually felt light headed as all the blood was rushing to his groin at this sharp turn of events. The heat of the shower felt suffocating as Hongjoong started to build up to a lazy pace. He ran his hands up and down Seonghwa’s thighs and the omega was helpless but to let out a long moan as the alpha’s mouth slowly but surely was making a heat grow in his abdomen.

Seonghwa’s hand tightened in Hongjoong’s hair when a teasing hand came around to squeeze the omega’s ass. Hongjoong grunted at the hair pull and moved both his hands to spread Seonghwa and teasingly circle his hole. The omega loudly whined at the teasing, and slapped a hand over his mouth when he registered how loud he was.

Hongjoong pulled off Seonghwa then and admonished, “I said let me hear you. You make such beautiful sounds, don’t cover them up.” He pulled one of Seonghwa’s hands off his mouth and put it back on his head and took the other to lace with his own for a moment, squeezing it before also placing it on his head.

“Enjoy yourself, love. I’m here to make you feel good. I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.”

Seonghwa just nodded and ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair, allowing himself to relax a little more. Hongjoong licked over his length and fingers tightened in the alpha’s hair at the action. Hongjoong hummed in appreciation and took the whole length down in one go. 

“Oh, fuck.” Seonghwa choked out.

Hongjoong built back up that lazy pace and brought his hand around to spread and tease the omega’s hole again. It was leaking quite a lot of slick and Hongjoong ran his fingers through it, teasing over the hole to collect a fair amount on his fingers, and then held them up to Seonghwa’s mouth.

Seonghwa sucked the fingers into his mouth, tasting himself, and looked down at Hongjoong. When their eyes met Hongjoong moaned loudly around Seonghwa’s cock which made the omega’s squeeze shut at the wave a pleasure it sent through him. He felt his knees get weak and start to wobble.

The omega whined loudly around the fingers in his mouth and moaned out, “Please.” Grabbing at Hongjoong’s wrist and moving the hand out of his mouth and back to his hole, a little embarrassment finding its’ way through the haze of pleasure. He was being so needy. 

Hongjoong just groaned at the act of Seonghwa begging him to touch him in his most intimate place, and roughly grabbed at the omega’s ass in reply. He spread apart Seonghwa’s cheeks again and teased around the rim to gather some slick before sliding a finger into the wet heat.

Seonghwa let out a loud moan and tightened his hands into Hongjoong’s hair.

“Yes alpha, please, yes.” The omega breath out as Hongjoong began to move the digit in and out, quickly adding another and reveling in the whine that pulled from the other.

Seonghwa was losing himself. He felt like his grip on the alpha’s hair was all that was keeping him upright, all that was keeping him on earth. Hongjoong had quickened his pace on his cock as well as his fingers and the omega didn’t feel like he was going to last long. He felt a hot pressure building in his gut, and every bob of Hongjoong’s head and press of his fingers was building that pressure. Sounds were falling out of Seonghwa, he didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel self-conscious about the others hearing him now. He honestly didn’t give a single fuck if the whole damn world heard him right now, Hongjoong was making him feel so good.

“Oh fuck, Joong, I’m going to cum. Fuck alpha, if you don’t stop I’m going to-“ Seonghwa cut himself off with a loud whine as Hongjoong took him all the way down to the back of his throat and the omega was cumming. High whines fell out of his mouth and he threw his head back, hitting against the tile of the shower, breathing hard. He could feel his while body trembling with the force of it. 

Slowly, Hongjoong pulled off Seonghwa’s cock and licked his own fingers clean of the omega’s slick, rumbling loudly at the taste. He stood and grabbed Seonghwa’s waist, placing a kiss on the dazed omega’s lips. 

“Let’s get you clean.” The alpha said, uncapping the shampoo and pouring a little onto the omega’s head. Seonghwa allowed the alpha to wash his hair and complied with directions to move in various positions as the alpha washed his body as well. Hongjoong went about the task with reverence. He handled Seonghwa’s body with care and love, taking care of the omega diligently and affectionately.

After quickly washing himself, Hongjoong ushered Seonghwa into a towel and then into their room. The omega was pretty much back to himself, but basking a little in the afterglow of his orgasm. He sat on the bed and allowed Hongjoong to rub the towel over his hair, looking up at the alpha’s face that had a smile just dancing at the corners of his mouth.

Seonghwa was struck with how beautiful Hongjoong was. He saw the alpha basically all day every day, but more rarely got to really just look at him like this. He grabbed Hongjoong’s wrists to make him stop rubbing the towel on his head and pulled the other closer to himself. 

“I love you.” Seonghwa said to him seriously.

“I know. I love you too.” Hongjoong replied, staring into Seonghwa’s eyes a second longer before leaning in to kiss him, pushing the omega back into the bed and crawling on top.

Seonghwa ran his hands over Hongjoong’s body, appreciating the dips and curves of the body that built his strong alpha. Hongjoong moved his mouth to the same spot he had teased in the kitchen earlier and Seonghwa gasped as he sucked on the sensitive spot.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Hongjoong murmured as he moved his attention to one of Seonghwa’s nipples. Licking and sucking over the bud, making the omega whine a little.

“Tha-that will literally never happen,” Seonghwa replied, cupping the alpha’s head in his hand. Hongjoong just hummed and moved to the next nipple, teasing around it lightly with his tongue before roughly sucking at it.

“A-Ah”, Seonghwa huffed out,” Please stop teasing me, you know what I want.”

Hongjoong’s eyes flashed with mischief, “Do I?”

The alpha slid his hand down Seonghwa’s body, purposefully avoiding all the parts the omega desperately wanted touched, to part his legs and push one knee up. Pressing himself obscenely against the omega. Seonghwa whined loudly at the feeling of the alphas hot, hard cock pressing against his thigh.

“You know what I want, please, Joong, alpha, fuck me please,” Seonghwa huffed out between labored breaths. When had he gotten so desperate? He just came in the shower, he shouldn’t be so needy again so soon. Damn his heat. Any other time he wouldn’t be reduced to a begging mess so soon. 

Two fingers brushed up against his hole and Seonghwa’s back arched, trying to press his ass forward for more.

“Mmmm, look how wet you are for me again omega.” Hongjoong made a show of sucking the slick off his fingers, not breaking eye contact with Seonghwa as he did it. 

Seonghwa whined loudly and bared his neck, almost violently, trying to spur the alpha into doing something, anything. 

It worked, Hongjoong growled loudly and Seonghwa could feel a new gush of slick leave him at the sound. The alpha ran his hands up and down Seonghwa’s body reverently one more time before roughly grabbing his knees and pushing them upwards. Seonghwa tried not to feel embarrassed at the amount of excitement that filled him at the knowledge that he was about to get what he wanted.

Hongjoong rested the omega’s legs on his shoulders and rubbed his dick over Seonghwa’s hole teasingly before sliding in with one fluid movement. 

Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong let out loud moans, taking a second to get their bearings before Hongjoong started moving. Slowly at first, he pumped in and out of Seonghwa, leaning down to kiss the omega with a simmering heat.

Seonghwa whined into the kiss and Hongjoong fell to his elbows around the omega’s head, caging him in and pressing their bodies even tighter together, Seonghwa basically bent in half for the alpha. All the omega could feel was Hongjoong, he was everywhere. Inside, outside, everything was his alpha. The omega inside him preened at the completeness that filled him. 

“Faster, please Hongjoong,” Seonghwa breathed into the alpha’s ear. Hongjoong growled and picked up the pace, pounding into the omega. Seonghwa cried out and his hands flew out to his sides, scrabbling at the bedsheets looking for anything to ground him, but there was nothing. Nothing to hold onto except his alpha so he clawed at Hongjoong’s back in a way that he knew would leave marks. Part of him worried he would hurt the alpha, but another, more possessive part of himself wanted to leave marks. Marks that if anyone else saw would know exactly what it meant, know that this alpha was taken, was Seonghwa’s.

The omega moaned out, everything building and feeling like too much. He felt his toes curling from their place above his head. He could feel all his muscles tightening as he approached his orgasm. Hongjoong was breathing hard and pounding into him at a furious, almost animalistic pace now, a moan tore out of him as he felt Seonghwa tighten around his cock. The alpha’s knot was growing and teased the outside of the omega’s rim, grinding against it without actually slipping in. 

Seonghwa squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as he felt the first wave of his orgasm hit him. It felt like a tidal wave of pleasure had hit him, and it kept going as Hongjoong’s knot slammed into him and locked them together. He kept cumming as he felt hot pulses of the alpha’s cum fill him from the inside, kept cumming as Hongjoong was shallowly grinding into him, moaning brokenly through his own orgasm. 

Seonghwa gasped for air as he came down from his high. Realizing that he had dug his nails into the alpha’s back he relaxed his hands, idly rubbing over the panting alpha’s back. They both took their time coming back to themselves. The smell of sex hanging so heavy in the air it threatened to make Seonghwa hard again.

Hongjoong lazily pressed kisses up Seonghwa’s neck, then to his lips, and then a final one to his forehead. They met eyes and Seonghwa smiled tiredly at him, leaning up for another kiss. 

Hongjoong obliged and then maneuvered them into a more comfortable position to wait for his knot to go down. Seonghwa felt his eyes droop, and sleep move into the corners of his vision.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Hongjoong teased, shaking the omega gently.

“M’ just resting my eyes,” Seonghwa mumbled.

“If you fall asleep you’re gonna go crazy when you wake up dirty.”

“No I won’t,” Seonghwa replied petulantly, cuddling closer to the alpha.

“If you say so,” Hongjoong replied with a chuckled and wrapped his arms around the omega.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wrote a bunch of different versions and wasn't happy with anything I had written for a while.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	5. San

“San.”

“San, wake up.”

San felt the body underneath him wiggle and struggle. The alpha was comfortable and the movement was disturbing him so he squeezed tighter and growled a little when the body tried to move again.

“San seriously, I have to pee and you’re making me sweat to death, let me go.”

San cracked open one eye and huffed out a breath, growling a little as he loosened his hold on the omega.

“Oh yeah yeah, big scary alpha has to let his omega go for five minutes,” Wooyoung mocked as he slipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

The bed felt much colder without Wooyoung in it and San tried to bury himself into the warm spot Wooyoung had created, shoving his face in the omega’s pillow. The sweet vanilla scent of the omega filled his head and calmed some of the agitation of being woken up. 

Just as he was about to fall back asleep he heard the door gently shut and felt the bed dip next to him. Before he could move Wooyoung wormed his way under San’s arm and shoved his face in the alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Mmm, you smell so good Sannie,” Wooyoung mumbled, nuzzling is nose deeper into San’s neck, chasing more of the alpha’s sugary marshmallow scent. 

San just rumbled in reply and squeezed the omega closer to him, shifting a little so he could put his nose in Wooyoung’s hair. Contented omega pheromones filled his nose which encouraged a rumble to start in his chest as he nuzzled his face against Wooyoung’s.

“Someone is happy this morning,” Wooyoung teased, not able to completely keep the smugness out of his tone.

“I get to spend all day cuddling you, why wouldn’t I be happy?” San replied, sleep starting to clear from his head.

As soon as San had realized he was going into rut yesterday he had let Hongjoong know that he and Wooyoung wouldn’t be at practice for the rest of the week. San was already clingy to Wooyoung and a little jealous normally, but it went to a completely different level when he was in pre-rut. He became useless at practice, and moped around the house filling it with distressed alpha pheromones when Wooyoung left and went somewhere without him. 

Wooyoung would tease him about being so clingy, but secretly reveled in being coddled and scented within an inch of his life by the alpha. He also hated seeing San in pain or distressed so he was glad to do anything that would help his alpha be more comfortable.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Wooyoung asked. 

“There is something I’m hungry for,” San rumbled, moving his hands up Wooyoung’s body suggestively. 

The omega laughed, “That’s not on the breakfast menu, sir.”

“Mmmm, not yet,” San nipped at Wooyoung’s ear. 

“Gah! Not this early in the morning, you gotta give me some recovery time after what I let you get away with last night,” Wooyoung complained loudly, pushing the alpha off him and sitting up.

San leveled a predatory gaze on Wooyoung and lazily smiled at him, “Don’t act like you were complaining. You were so loud that I’m surprised Hongjoong didn’t get after us this morning.”

“You obviously haven’t checked your messages yet,” Wooyoung said, cheeks and ears a little pink.

San huffed out a laugh and rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand. Just as Wooyoung said, he had a threatening message from Hongjoong concerning “quiet hours”, and a scolding to “keep their horniness volume to a minimum”. 

“You look entirely too pleased with yourself,” Wooyoung said, laying his head on the alpha’s chest. 

“You said it, not me,” San replied, running his hand idly through Wooyoung’s hair as he checked the rest of his notifications.

They spent the next little while just enjoying each others presence, not talking much. Somehow they ended up tangled up in each other again, kissing lazily as the sun continued to rise and stream through their windows. 

San had just rolled himself to lay on top of Wooyoung when a loud growl that did not come from San interrupted the quiet room. Wooyoung chuckled and pulled back.

“I think we need to eat breakfast. Especially you Mr. Pre-rut, you’re always a black hole for food around this time.” Wooyoung squirmed out from under San and the alpha had to suppress the urge to whine at the loss of contact with the omega.

It was only a brief separation though, Wooyoung extended his hand out to San who happily grabbed it and allowed the omega to lead him to the kitchen. 

They settled on simple eggs and toast for breakfast as neither of them felt much like cooking. San never let go of Wooyoung the entire time they were making breakfast. Whether he was just pressed up against the omega’s side or back hugging him, they were always touching. 

San was clingy and craved physical contact normally, but during pre-rut being left alone bordered on unbearable for him. The buzzing restlessness of his surging hormones became too much for him to bear without Wooyoung. 

They settled on the couch, San moving Wooyoung to sit cuddled in his lap, and basically inhaled their food. Occasionally San would reach in front of him to bring a piece of toast or a forkful of eggs to Wooyoung’s mouth, contentedness rumbling through his chest at the action of taking care of his omega. 

Once they finished their food San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung and buried his face into his neck. Warm vanilla filled the alpha’s head and he nuzzled his nose against Wooyoung’s scent gland, earning him a small sigh from the omega as he moved to further expose his neck. San gently kissed over the spot, setting to the task of thoroughly scenting Wooyoung.

He slid his hands over Wooyoung’s arms and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers and squeezing affectionately. San kissed up higher onto Wooyoung’s neck and nipped lightly at his ear playfully.

Wooyoung stuttered out a breath, “San, everyone will actually kill us if we fuck on the couch. Seonghwa’s already going to be mad because we got our toast crumbs everywhere.”

“Who said anything about fucking? I’m just scenting you.” San murmured just above a whisper into Wooyoung’s ear.

“And biting my ear. And smelling like pre-rut. And talking to me like that.” Wooyoung deadpanned.

“I can’t help it if you fall victim to my charms,” San said teasingly, squeezing Wooyung’s hands and nuzzling his face back into his neck. 

Wooyoung scoffed and pulled his hands from San’s grasp, twisting around to face him. 

“Can we go for a walk? We were inside all day yesterday and I’m starting to go a little stir crazy.”

The corners of San’s mouth pulled down just a little. Going outside meant seeing other people and San didn’t much trust himself around others while he was in pre-rut. However, the pleading look Wooyoung was giving him was pulling at his heartstrings.

“Yeah baby if you want to.”

Wooyoung smiled widely and smacked a kiss to San’s lips in thanks. They went to their bedroom to change and make themselves presentable for the public. San couldn’t help but to let out a pleased growl when Wooyoung took off his shirt and San saw the marks that littered the omega’s torso from the night before.

San stepped forward and grabbed Wooyoung’s hip, his thumb tracing over a bite mark, his bite mark, that half peeked out of the omega’s pants. Wooyoung shivered and pressed forward into San’s hold and whined slightly. San smirked and brought his other hand up to cup Wooyoung’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, their tongues moving against each other languidly, breaths mixing between them.

Wooyoung had the sense to pull away before they got to lost in it. San frowned and leaned forward to chase his lips before opening his eyes to see the omega smiling teasingly at him. 

“I do actually want to go on a walk. Like today,” the omega chuckled.

San let out a dramatic sigh, “Fineee. But I get to scent you before we leave.”

“Just scenting,” Wooyoung said threateningly.

San put on his best innocent face,” What? Do you think I would seriously ever have ulterior motives?”

Wooyoung just rolled his eyes and turned to continue dressing. San felt a rush of affection in his chest at their banter back and forth. Playing around with Wooyoung was one of his favorite things to do, and Wooyoung played back just as much.

They finished pulling on their clothes and Wooyoung gave him another stern warning to only scent him before San pulled him close. He ran his nose slowly up Wooyoung’s neck, almost all the way up to his ear, and then trailed his way back down to the scent gland. San placed a few delicate kisses there, barely more than a brush of lips, before beginning to lick and suck over it. As he did that he grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and held it, pressing the scent glands on their wrists together.

Once he was satisfied with the strength of his scent on one side, he switched to the other. He was starting to get lost in it. When their scents mixed it was such a sweet sugary mix of vanilla and marshmallow that was impossible for San to resist. He began to suck a little harder on Wooyoung’s scent gland and heard the omega suck in a breath which made San’s head feel even lighter. He let out a quiet growl and nipped over the spot he had just sucked a dark mark onto.

At the feeling of teeth on his neck Wooyoung whined and his hand flew to grab San’s bicep.

“Okay, that’s enough,” He said breathlessly. 

San left one last lingering kiss and pulled away, meeting Wooyoung’s eyes. Seeing his omega’s face flushed red and his pupils wide from just a bit of scenting had San’s scent surging with arousal. Wooyoung breathed in and his eyes fluttered shut at the onslaught of aroused alpha pheromones.

San wanted to lean back in and take Wooyoung’s mouth again but the omega’s voice saying “that’s enough” rang in the back of his head so he held himself still while the two of them got themselves under control again.

After a few moments Wooyoung complained, “Aish, I really can’t trust you with anything like this can I?”

“What? You said just scenting! That’s all I did!” San complained right back at him.

The omega just shot him a skeptical look before snatching the keys off their holder and making his way to the door.

San followed Wooyoung out the door and was surprised at the niceness of the day. It was early winter but it was still pretty warm and sunshine-y out. He immediately began to sweat and took his coat off, reveling in the cooler air that cut through his shirt.

San let Wooyoung lead the way and they began to make their way in the direction of a nearby park. Not many people were out to San’s relief, and they walked the relatively empty streets chatting companionably. Wooyoung was enjoying the fresh air, becoming a little more animated in the sunshine, talking fast and loud about something that happened in a TV show he was watching. San interjected with the appropriate reactions Wooyoung was looking for, but mostly he wasn’t listening.

He felt on high alert, eyes scanning around them for others and tensing up when he saw the occasional passerby. They had made it to the edge of the park so there were a few more people just hanging out and walking, kicking around a ball, sitting in the grass and generally enjoying the day. Rationally San knew they were just people minding their own business and doing their own thing, but his alpha instincts saw them all as potential threats, his protective and possessive instincts raising their ugly heads.

He must have tensed up or not responded appropriately because suddenly Wooyoung was stopping and standing right in front of him.

“Yah! Get out of your head and pay attention to me!” The omega added a little pout and manufactured cuteness to the end of his exclamation, pushing out his lower lip and widening his eyes.

San shook his head and said,” Sorry babe. I got distracted.”

“I noticed,” A mischievous glint sparked in Wooyoung’s eye and he sighed dramatically,” Maybe someone else here will give me their full attention.”

Wooyoung looked around,” Maybe they’ll let me play with them?” He gestured to a group of obviously alpha guys who were playing a pretty intense game of soccer. A couple of them had their shirts off and were sweating profusely, sweat glistening off hard earned muscles.

Invasive thoughts of Wooyoung caught up in between all of those other alphas, getting jostled around by them, getting their scent on him- 

A not very subtle growl left San’s throat at the thought. 

“Yeah don’t like the thought of that, huh?” Wooyoung said, a little too self-satisfied. San just made a face at Wooyoung, none to pleased with the teasing.

Wooyoung’s face softened and he took pity on his suffering alpha.

“Even if I don’t have your full attention, you have mine. I only have eyes for one smelly, possessive alpha.” Wooyoung softly took San’s hand and brought it up to his nose, scenting him just a little.

San felt heat rise to his cheeks at the blatant display of affection and scenting in public, no matter how mild. A smile burst out of him so fierce that his eyes closed, and he felt a warm satisfaction settle over him. His instincts settled just a little bit, and he felt himself relax back into the present.

Wooyoung always knew exactly how to rile him up and then bring him right back down. It was a dance they did regularly and expertly with each other. A give and take that they both reveled in. Relentless teasing and gross displays of affection were their love language and San wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They fell into step side by side and continued their walk, joined hands swinging between them. Feeling a little more settled now, San more enthusiastically engaged in conversation with Wooyoung. He felt more relaxed and started to enjoy the walk a little more, the fresh air and banter with Wooyoung feeling like a cleanse for his brain. The omega always knew when San needed a break or change of scenery, and always knew how to convince San to go along with him. The alpha felt incredibly lucky to have such a considerate and caring omega. 

They finished making a lap around the park and Wooyoung began to lead them back in the direction of their house. Since it was now afternoon there were a few more people out than earlier, and San could feel himself getting tense again. He looped his arm around Wooyoung’s waist and pulled him close to his side. It made it a little more difficult to walk but it was worth it to San as the contact made some of his anxiety ease. Wooyoung glanced over at San and give him a knowing smile, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s shoulder. 

As they approached the little grocery store a couple blocks from their place Wooyoung swore.

“Sannie, I just remembered that I need to buy deodorant. Can we stop in there real quick?”

“Can’t you just use mine?” San questioned. The walk had been nice but now he was anxious to get back into the safety of their home. 

“Yours irritates my skin,” Wooyoung frowned. 

San hesitated and then gave in,” Can we make it quick? I’m getting a little antsy.”

“Of course babe.”

They quickly made a turn and entered the grocery store. There were many more people in here than in the street and San felt agitation stir in his chest. They quickly made their way to the deodorants and Wooyoung paused, scanning the shelves for his particular brand. San crossed his arms across his chest and squeezed himself, repressing the urge to growl at an employee who passed by. 

“San, you’re releasing so many angry alpha pheromones right now I can’t think, chill out,” Wooyoung said offhandedly, running his hand down San’s bicep and squeezing at him elbow in a quelling gesture. It worked and San huffed out a breath, loosening his arms a bit.

Wooyoung snatched a stick of deodorant off the shelf and they made their way to the checkout. Since it was a small grocery store there were no self checkouts, and San almost asked Wooyoung if he could do all the talking just so he didn’t have to see the omega talk to a stranger. San repressed that thought though. Wooyoung is allowed to do something as normal as checkout at a grocery store, he scolded himself. No one is going to steal him away from San while he’s buying deodorant. 

Still. San’s instincts protested when Wooyoung smiled politely at the cashier, and protested even louder when the cashier smiled back. San felt like a dark cloud should be hovering over him at the intensity of the jealousy that he was barely holding back. A growl stuck in his throat and he forced it back with a back hug to Wooyoung and a nuzzle into his neck. It was little too much of a gesture to do at the checkout of a grocery store but San figured it was better than openly growling at the poor beta just trying to do his job. The cashier kept shooting San nervous looks and avoided eye contact with Wooyoung as they finished the transaction. San swore he saw the beta let out a relieved sigh when they walked out of the store.

“Okay, okay, you protected me from the evils of the poor guy working the register, you can un-stick yourself from me now,” Wooyoung complained, pulling at San’s arms around his waist.

San felt a rush of guilt fill him and removed his arms from Wooyoung’s waist. He hated how possessive and jealous he was during pre-rut. He annoyed and disgusted himself and doesn’t know how or why Wooyoung puts up with him when he’s like this.

“Sorry,” San said simply, eyes falling to the ground. 

“I didn’t say stop touching me all together, at least hold my hand so no evil doers can snatch me away,” Wooyoung said playfully, sliding his hand into San’s.

They quickly made the rest of the trip back to the apartment and as soon as the familiar scent of their home washed over San he felt all the tension he was holding in his body melt away. All of the members scents mixed together in a way so comforting to San that it felt like slipping into a warm bath after the chaos of unfamiliar scents outside. Even though he had been stressed for the last half of it, he was glad that Wooyoung had suggested a walk. He felt a little of the restless energy that came before his ruts had eased with the light exercise and fresh air. 

“You know, as annoying and overbearing as it is sometimes, you’re pretty hot when you go all possessive alpha,” Wooyoung said through hooded eyes when they made it to their room. 

“Well you do a good job at pretending you don’t like it when it’s happening,” San teased back, placing his hands on the omega’s hips and drawing him closer. 

“If I encouraged you I think you would fuck me openly in public, and then we would go to jail. One of us has to keep us out of jail,” Wooyoung said with a teasing smile, and leaned forward to softly kiss San. 

After a moment San pulled back and said,” You’d probably like it if I fucked you in front of everyone.”

San didn’t let Wooyoung say whatever sassy remark he no doubtedly had, and captured the omega’s lips in a passionate kiss. He didn’t waste any time in biting the omega’s plush lower lip, demanding entrance. Wooyoung let out a loud whine and obliged, their tongues sliding together hotly. San could feel his dick twitching at the sudden intensity of the moment, trying to keep up with the turn of events. He could smell his own scent thickening with arousal and just the barest hint of dark chocolate coming from Wooyoung.

Wooyoung’s hands found the bottom of San’s shirt and tugged demandingly, and they separated just long enough for them both to remove their shirts. They crashed back together and San could definitely smell the dark chocolatey scent of his omega’s slick. A growl burst from his throat at the scent, and Wooyoung whined into their kiss only spurring the alpha on more.

“You smell so fucking good,” San said darkly and pushed Wooyoung back onto their bed. Wooyoung barely had time to bounce and look disoriented before San fell onto him. The alpha was attacking his neck, licking and biting over the sensitive spot from earlier, making the mark even darker. Wooyoung let out a strangled sound at the attention to the already sensitive spot.

“I-I need to take my pants off, I don’t wanna ruin them,” Wooyoung panted.

“Ooo does your alpha already have you ruining your pants just from some kissing?” San said with a devilish smile.

Wooyoung’s face turned bright red and he shot back, “Don’t act like you’re not already hard in your pants either.” And to prove his point the omega reached down and squeezed San’s fully hard erection. 

San let out a surprised moan and grinded down into Wooyoung’s hand. Then he narrowed his eyes at the omega but didn’t say anything back, just sat up and gave them both room to shimmy out of the rest of their clothing. 

Without any further barriers between the two of them the scent of dark chocolate was overwhelming to San. His eyes fluttered shut when the first wave hit his nose. He was beginning to lose control of himself. San leaned in and captured Wooyoung’s mouth into another searing kiss before pulling away and giving the omega a smoldering look.

“You’ve been very sassy today. Teasing me in the park and after going to the store. I think your mouth has a little making up to me to do.”

Wooyoung’s eyes hooded and he replied,” How do you want my mouth to make it up to you?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” San pulled himself upward to prop his back against the wall and Wooyoung slid down between the alpha’s legs. The omega gazed hungrily at the thick cock in front of him and started kissing around the base, raising his eyes to keep contact with San’s. 

Wooyoung moved agonizingly slow, nosing and licking around the base of San’s cock before moving lower and sucking a ball into his mouth. The omega closed his eyes and hummed at the taste, sucking and licking over it in his mouth. San’s breath started to leave him a little harder, and his hand fisted in the sheet next to him. Wooyoung popped his mouth off of San and lewdly licked his lips, all while staring right into San’s eyes. 

Even though San was the alpha he couldn’t help but feel like he was the prey under Wooyoung’s intense gaze as he licked a long stripe up his cock. San let out a stuttered breath and felt his eyes flutter closed for a moment when Wooyoung suddenly took half of San’s cock down in one go. Slowly and with hollowed cheeks, Wooyoung bobbed back up to the tip. It took all of San’s self control not to grab the omegas hair and force him to go the pace San wanted. 

Wooyoung teased him with slow shallow bobs, driving San crazy. The omega’s eyes never left San’s, always monitoring his face for his reactions. Without warning, Wooyoung took San almost all the way down.

“Fuck,” San ground out, and tangled a hand in the omega’s hair, pulling sharply. The hair pull tore a moan out of Wooyoung and the vibrations around his cock made San throw his head back and let out a long, low moan of his own.

This seemed to be all the encouragement Wooyoung needed to go all out. He started bobbing his head at a fast pace, taking San further down with each movement. San could feel himself hitting the back of Wooyoung’s throat, and then squeezing through into the excruciatingly tight warmth of his esophagus. After a couple more times taking San down his throat, Wooyoung tapped the alpha’s thigh and nodded. That was their sign that Wooyoung was ready for San to use him how he wanted.

San let out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding and grabbed Wooyoung’s head with both hands, and began to fuck up into his mouth. It was filthy. Wooyoung was moaning and gagging around his alpha’s cock, drool running down his chin and falling back onto San’s groin. He had tears running down his face, mixing with the drool, but in his eyes was just hunger. San was hit with that feeling of being the hunted again, even though he was the one fucking the omega’s mouth, somehow he felt like the one being preyed upon.

San was already close to cumming, the heat in his omega’s gaze was overwhelming and the tightness of his throat was too good. San suddenly had the image of his knot growing in the omega’s mouth forced into his mind. The omega gagging on his cock trying to take it all down, jaw stretching to accommodate the impossible girth of his knot.

San cursed and pulled completely out of Wooyoung’s mouth. Both of them were breathing hard and took a moment to collect themselves.

“Why’d you stop?” Wooyoung said, pouting. 

San rolled his eyes,” I’d rather cum while fucking you. Come here.”

That seemed agreeable enough to the omega and he moved up to kiss San. He could taste himself in Wooyoung’s mouth and bit back a groan. He sucked the omega’s tongue further into his mouth, pulling a moan from Wooyoung. 

San snuck a hand behind the omega and slid two fingers into his hole with no preamble, a loud whine tearing from Wooyoung’s throat. San smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of the omega teasingly, slick drenching his hand and dripping onto the bed beneath them. Wooyoung shuddered violently and a moan tore out of him as San pressed mercilessly against his prostate. The omega started trying to bounce on San’s fingers and bared his throat to the alpha.

“Fuck, please San, alpha please,” the words tumbled thoughtlessly out of Wooyoung’s mouth as he grinded harder against San’s fingers in his ass. 

“See your mouth did learn a lesson, asking so nicely,” San taunted.

Wooyoung nodded manically and whined, long and drawn out as San pressed against his prostate once more before removing his fingers. 

Wasting no time, San pushed the omega back against the bed and flipped him over. Wooyoung encouragingly lifted his hips and presented openly to the alpha. San groaned loudly and grabbed him roughly by the hips, pulling them up even further.

He leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the omegas ass, digging his tongue into the omega’s hole and moaning as a gush of slick emptied onto his face and into his mouth. His omega tasted so damn good. Wooyoung’s hands scrabbled across the bed, gripping the sheets white knuckled and letting out a moan that the neighbors could definitely hear.

San only indulged himself a little on the omega’s slick before sitting up and lining his cock up to the omega’s hole, pressing in slowly, enjoying every delicious bit of tight heat.

“Holy fuck,” San moaned out, pushing Wooyoung further into the bed with one hand between his shoulders. The omega beneath him was writhing, already begging him to go faster.

And who was San to deny his omega his wishes?

San finally let his last semblance of control go and gave into his inner alpha’s wishes. He pounded roughly and without abandon into Wooyoung, the sound of skin slapping against skin lost under the wails of pleasure his omega was letting out. This only spurred San on, leaning forward and biting harsh red marks into the omega’s back, then soothingly licking and sucking over them.

“Yes! Fu-fuck yes, please alpha more!” Wooyoung stuttered out, burying his face into the mattress and letting out a sound that almost sounded distressed.

San snarled at the complete submission Wooyoung was showing and threaded his hand in the omega’s hair and pulled his head up, not allowing him to muffle his moans.

“You sound so pretty Wooyoung, loving your alpha’s cock so much the whole neighborhood can hear.” 

The only answer the alpha got was another broken whine as he tightened his hand in the omega’s hair and renewed his pace. He was fucking into Wooyoung almost animalistically, and the growls he was letting out only added to it. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his knot already half formed and pulling on the omega’s rim. 

High desperate whines left Wooyoung as he began canting his hips desperately back in time with San’s. Just as San pushed his full knot into Wooyoung’s hole the omega loudly cried out and spastically clenched around San as he came.

“Oh mmy-fuck!” San cursed out as he screwed his eyes shut and gripped tightly onto Wooyoung’s hair and came. He felt like he couldn’t breath, Wooyoung’s hole kept clenching around him and he kept cumming into the omega. 

He finally let out a gasping breath as he was released from his orgasm, taking his hands from Wooyoung’s hair and placing them on either sides of the omega’s body to keep himself upright as he got himself back under control. Wooyoung didn’t seem to be in much better condition from the sounds of his labored breath and his back heaving for air.

Once San didn’t feel like he was going to pass out, he rolled them to the side, wound his arms around Wooyoung, and promptly fell asleep.

Pounding on their door had San jolting awake. 

“Hey you two horny, gross, EXHIBITIONIST, lovebirds!!!” An angry voice called from behind the door.

San just growled loudly in response, Wooyoung groaned and rolled over. 

“I’m coming in in five seconds so put a blanket over yourselves or something!!!”

San wondered which of the members was suicidal enough to speak to him like this during his pre-rut, but pulled the cover over him and Wooyoung regardless.

Not a second after he had covered them, Yeosang busted the door open brandishing a yellow paper. 

“God it smells gross in here,” Yeosang was taken aback for a second but quickly put his angry face back on,” Do you see this shit?!”

He was pointing to and shaking the little yellow paper around. San just raised his eyebrow at the tiny omega.

“THIS is a noise complaint! Multiple noise complaints to be exact! Three different residents complained about our apartment today and no one was home except you guys! Your horniness is going to get us kicked out!”

San and Wooyoung were silent for a couple seconds, just staring at the furious omega. They looked at each other and burst into laugher. Full on, gut wrenching laughter. 

“I’m serious! I swear to god if we are homeless because you gotta scream like a god damned porn star every time you get fucked I am going to personally kill you,” Yeosang threatened, red in the face.

This just made the two laugh harder and Yeosang just crumpled up the noise complaint and chucked it at them before slamming the door shut. San and Wooyoung kept giggling quietly as they cuddled back up together and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San is so hard to write for me T.T He's such a sweetheart but also the literal devil so finding a balance was hard.
> 
> I am not ready for Answer. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and what you thought!


	6. Yunho

Yunho woke up with a pout on his face. He was hot and his stomach hurt. A glance at his phone told him that it was 6:30AM, he still had 30 minutes before he had to be up to get ready for practice. 

Rolling over, he looked at Mingi snoring gently beside him. His profile was softly lit by the street light streaming through the crack in their curtains. Asleep, his face was relaxed and the alpha looked more serious than he usually did awake. While awake, Mingi was usually smiling or laughing, the only times he got serious was when he was rapping or dancing.

He looks handsome like this, Yunho thought to himself, and wiggled his body under the sleeping alpha’s arm. Mingi made a pleased sound in his sleep and shifted to accommodate Yunho, wrapping his arm more securely around the omega’s waist and pulling him into his chest. Yunho happily snuggled his face into Mingi’s chest and deeply inhaled, feeling some of the tightness in his stomach relax at the warm cinnamon scent of his alpha.

Yunho couldn’t help himself but to start purring. This was honestly one of this favorite things, being wrapped up in his alpha’s arms in bed feeling warm and safe. He nuzzled his face against Mingi’s chest, closing his eyes to try to enjoy the last little bit of sleep he could get. As soon as he closed his eyes though, he felt a little discomfort edge its’ way into his brain. He didn’t feel close enough to Mingi. 

Yunho huffed and threw his leg over Mingi’s legs, effectively hugging the alpha with his whole body. He squeezed the rest of his body closer as well, pressing his body against Mingi’s as much as possible. Yunho felt another wave of contentment roll through him and he settled his mind to sleeping. 

The contentment only lasted for about a minute until the discomfort made itself known again. Yunho let out a quiet whine into the darkness of the room and slid his whole body on top of Mingi’s and shoving his hands under the sleeping man’s body, trying to get as much contact as possible. Pressing his body insistently against Mingi’s to get the most contact possible. When he was finally satisfied he sighed happily into the alpha’s neck. 

A gentle hand carded through Yunho’s hair and the omega purred loudly. 

“You comfy?” Mingi’s deep, sleep raspy voice asked. 

“Only if you keep petting me,” Yunho replied cheekily.

Yunho felt Mingi’s chest vibrate with a silent laugh beneath him and the alpha obliged him. They laid just like that, in silence, Mingi running his fingers gently through Yunho’s hair, occasionally scratching the omega’s scalp and earning himself a loud purr. Their moment was cut short by the obnoxious noise of both of their phone’s alarms going off simultaneously. Mingi moved to turn his alarm off and Yunho whined loudly and squeezed himself tighter to the alpha.

“Yunho, baby, you either need to turn your alarm off yourself or detach yourself from me enough for me to do it for you,” Mingi said gently, his voice betraying his urge to laugh at the omega’s reluctance. Yunho huffed and pouted mightily, but moved to turn his alarm off, flopping back into his position on Mingi’s chest a second later.

“We can’t go back to sleep, baby. Are you gonna be okay to go to practice today?” Mingi asked, fingers going back to work on the omega’s head. As soon as Mingi had woken he knew that his omega had officially entered pre-heat. His citrusy orange scent was sweeter than usual, with a floral note it only had in the omega’s pre-heat.

Yunho breathed in the alpha’s cinnamon scent deeply and exhaled a light whine. He really needed to go to practice today. They had a special dance teacher coming in today and the team would really benefit if Yunho was there. However, all Yunho wanted to do was stay home with Mingi and cuddle in bed all day while watching funny YouTube videos and movies.

“Yeah I’ll be okay,” Yunho said, resigned to his fate of having to leave the comfort of his own bed.

Mingi stared at him for a second and said,” Yunho, you’re breaking my heart, please stop pouting like that.”

Mingi pulled the omega up to be level with his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, lingering and breathing in the slightly sweeter than normal orange scent. The alpha then pressed a light kiss to the omega’s forehead and then each of his sleep flushed cheeks. Mingi was always a sucker for Yunho when he first woke up. The omega always looked doe eyed and confused, vulnerable in the most edible way. Yunho smiled genuinely at the feather light kisses being left on his face and leaned in to initiate his own kiss.

The two eventually pulled themselves out of bed (with a lot of adorable whining and pouting from Yunho) and got ready for the day. Yunho pulled on Mingi’s most obnoxiously oversized long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, reveling in the way it was covered in the alpha’s scent and that he was absolutely drowning in the fabric. It made him feel small, which as a 6 foot tall man was rare for him, and the omega relished in every opportunity he had to feel small. 

Mingi almost had a meltdown over how cute Yunho was when he walked out of the bathroom and saw him dressed in his oversized clothes. He had sweater paws and everything. The alpha swept Yunho into a tight hug and nuzzled into the omega’s neck, scenting him lightly. Yunho whined and went lax in Mingi’s hold, baring his neck further, asking for more.

Mingi pressed a light kiss over his scent gland and said,” You look good enough to eat.” Yunho smiled brightly at the praise, his omega instincts wiggling in delight at the approval of his alpha.

They made their way out to the kitchen where Wooyoung and San were sleepily going about making and eating breakfast. Wooyoung’s nostrils flared and sleepy eyes widened as he happily screamed and rocketed toward Yunho.

“It’s cuddle party time! Aw you’re so adorable, I love it when you’re in pre-heat!” The smaller omega said as he nuzzled aggressively into Yunho, who sheepishly smiled and returned the friendly nuzzling to the top of Wooyoung’s head. 

Yunho loved cuddling with Mingi in pre-heat with an intensity that was kind of scary to himself, but cuddling with other omegas was just so damn comforting to Yunho. The softer, more delicate scents of his omega teammates reassured and calmed him so much that he was constantly stuck to one of their sides when Mingi wasn’t available.

“The cuddle party will have to wait, I’m going to practice today,” Yunho tells Wooyoung and pulls back just enough to give them enough room to make their own bowls of cereal. Wooyoung keeps the pouting to a minimum (not really all that minimal) as they settle around the dining room table and eat while the rest of the members wander.

When Seonghwa enters the room and sees him squished between Mingi and Wooyoung he smiles fondly at Yunho and presses a warm kiss on the top of his head. Yunho blushes, but smiles happily. He shrinks a little into Mingi’s side out of embarrassment at the strength of the warmth that filled his chest at the action. His instinct to please and gain approval goes into overdrive during his pre-heat and it makes receiving any affection from the others very powerful to the omega. Luckily for Yunho, the members love doting on him and love the reactions it pulls from the omega.

Mingi wraps him arms around Yunho and laughs a little at the omega’s reaction and presses his own kiss to the same spot Seonghwa had. Yunho’s face turns even redder and a burst of pleased omega pheromones entered the air. This elicits a pleased giggle and additional nuzzle from Wooyoung at his side.

Yunho tried not to die of both embarrassment and the intensity at which he was pleased with his situation. Sandwiched between his alpha and the cuddliest of his members, plus everyone else around the table obviously being effected by his happy pheromones was really making Yunho feel wanted and appreciated. He couldn’t help the beaming smile that broke out onto his face. 

Everyone chatted amicably as they ate breakfast and then gathered their bags and headed to the studio. Hongjoong had pulled Yunho aside to ask if he was sure he wanted to go to practice, and assured him that they would be okay if he decided he needed to stay back. Yunho assured him that he’d be fine and that it would probably be better for him to get some of his restlessness out in practice anyway. Hongjoong ruffled Yunho’s hair playfully and accepted his answer, but restated that if he felt like he needed to go home early it was fine. 

In the practice room Yunho set to his stretching routine, wincing a little as his back pulled unpleasantly but he leaned into it and worked it out. As he started to think about the day ahead of him he felt a little nervousness work its’ way into his stomach. It was a pretty prominent dance teacher that was coming in for them today. They had scheduled this months ago and the teacher was coming from across the country to work with them. As the main dancer Yunho felt a lot of pressure to make a good impression and be on top of things.

Yunho felt a pair of large, warm hands start kneading his shoulders and he looked up to see Mingi looking at him worriedly. 

“Are you okay? You smelled distressed.”

Yunho sighed, “I’m fine, just a little nervous about meeting this dance teacher is all.”

“Don’t even worry about it baby, you’re the best dancer in the world, I know you can do this,” Mingi said warmly.

Yunho smiled and leaned into the alpha’s touch. As much as the two bickered and joked around with each other he and Mingi have an unbreakable trust and understanding of each other. Mingi believes in and supports Yunho wholeheartedly and Yunho does the same for Mingi. Whenever one falters, the other in there to help them up and dust them off. 

Mingi stays close to Yunho as they finish warming up and Hongjoong starts to wonder out loud if they should start running some choreo just to kill time as the door swings open and their dance teacher walks in. The teacher is a rather intimidating looking male alpha and that only adds to the nervousness in Yunho’s stomach. The dance teacher’s sharp eyes scan them all quickly, looking like he was taking stock of them and judging what he saw. His harsh eyes rested on Yunho and the omega felt a new wave of nerves run through him. 

“I hope you can keep up. Don’t be a distraction,” The dance teacher said curtly. 

Yunho felt himself crashing. He hadn’t even done anything and the teacher already didn’t like him. Nerves now ran freely through him, making the omega feel a little shaky. 

“Yunho is actually our most talented dancer, sir, if anyone is going to keep up it’s him,” Mingi said coolly, his hand sliding down the omega’s back and squeezing his side comfortingly.

“Oh good, then let’s see what he can do,” The instructor said, unimpressed.

The instructor started in on the lesson. He had them run through a couple of their own songs to see their skill level and then started to take them through exercises. Yunho felt himself relax a little into the dancing. This was what he knew, what he was comfortable with. Dancing came to him as easy as breathing, and the simple joy of it began to push away some of the anxiety that had built in his gut. 

Things were going pretty well, they were about four hours in and while the teacher was tough and unsympathetic, he was talented and Yunho could see why he was a renowned teacher. It sent a little sting of disappointment through Yunho when the instructors eyes skimmed right over him, not having any feedback or comments to make about anything Yunho was doing. 

The instructor seemed to be acting as though the omega didn’t exist. Even though he had already been identified as the main dancer, the instructor kept calling out Wooyoung to demonstrate or lead exercises to the rest of the group. Yunho really didn’t mind Wooyoung doing things that usually would be his job, what bothered him was the complete lack of acknowledgement of his presence from the instructor. He had commented on every other members form or execution in one way or another, but not Yunho’s and it was starting to upset the omega a little. Normally Yunho would be able to handle this kind of passive aggressive alpha bullshit by just brushing it off and relying on his natural optimism to not take it personally. But Yunho wasn’t in his normal mindset, he was a little more vulnerable and sensitive to the actions of others.

Things came to a head toward the end of the day when they were taking a water break. Yunho slumped against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment to try to re-center himself. He was really starting to feel his emotionally stability waver, but he needed to dig deep to get through these last two hours of practice. 

Opening his eyes, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the instructor standing right in front of him, staring down at the omega.

“I’m not sure why they say you’re the main dancer. Sure you dance well but you’re nothing special. There are a lot of people in this industry that have the same skill level as you. You don’t stand out enough to be the main dancer. I am not impressed,” The instructor said flatly, like it was nothing to say these words to Yunho.

All Yunho could do was stare wide eyed from his spot on the floor. He could feel a tidal wave of emotion start to rise from the pit of his stomach. It started as just a tightness in his stomach but made its way up his spine. He felt his lower lip start to wobble and the burn of tears start to prick in his eyes.

“Ah, now you’re going to cry. I should have expected as much,” The instructor’s eyes were dismissive and a little disgusted as he frowned down at Yunho.

“I think this lesson is over,” Mingi said, suddenly appearing and kneeling down next to Yunho on the floor, shooting the instructor an angry look as he pulled the omega to his side.

“Wrong. There is still two hours left. If he can’t get himself together we will go on without him. It won’t make much difference one way or another really,” The teacher shrugged at the last comment.

“I think you misunderstood Mingi,” Hongjoong cut in, his voice sounding angry,” The lesson is over. Get out.” Hongjoong had his scary leader voice on, and was postured in a way with his shoulders squared that left no room for doubting his meaning. The dance teacher was being kicked out.

The teacher scoffed,” If you want to cut our lesson short to preserve the ego of your weakest link, be my guest.”

At that the teacher grabbed his stuff and exited the room, unruffled and un-apologetic. 

Yunho felt the last tendril of his self control snap when the door closed and heaved out a sob. He felt worthless. He was the weakest link of the team, he was holding them back. The instructor was obviously talented and had a respected name in the business, he knew what he was talking about. The omega curled in on himself and started to cry so hard his head hurt. 

He was vaguely aware of the hands touching him, caressing his hair, his back, running up and down sides. The calming voices of his members trying to sooth him. Somehow their niceness made him feel worse. He didn’t deserve it, just like he didn’t deserve the title of main dancer, didn’t deserve to be on the team. They were too nice to him, probably too afraid of hurting his delicate feelings to tell him the truth. 

He felt himself being lifted and placed into a lap. Warm cinnamon filled his nose and he felt a little bit of the horrible worthlessness release him. The cinnamon scent was warm and so thick with calming pheromones it felt like Yunho was slipping into a hot bath. The horrid void of despair started to shrink, cinnamon pushing it out of existence. 

Yunho felt a little awareness come back to him, he felt Mingi’s arms wrapped around his chest and the gentle rocking motion of the alpha swaying back and forth. On each side of him was Wooyoung and Yeosang, both pressed against Yunho. Seonghwa, San, and Jongho were settled further down by his legs, with reassuring hands on Yunho, petting and squeezing him back into the moment. 

Yunho heaved out one last broken sob and turned in Mingi’s arms to shove his face into the alpha’s neck, needing more of the cinnamon to push away the black cloud in his mind. As he inhaled deeply, he felt the last of his tears slip down his cheeks and he let out a shuddering breath before going silent aside from the occasional hiccup. Yunho felt tired and fragile. The hands running across him were helping though, and beyond the cinnamon he could smell the scents of the rest of his family, strong with calming pheromones. 

The delicate omega scents of lavender, rose, and vanilla mixed harmoniously with the alpha’s marshmallow, fresh cut grass, and his favorite cinnamon scent to make the perfect blend of his family. Except, Yunho’s face pulled deeper into a frown, where was Hongjoong? The only thing missing was the warm leather scent of their leader. 

He opened his eyes and saw through the glass panel of the door the slender alpha was standing just outside the door. He was on the phone and looked pretty pissed off, speaking quickly and forcefully into the phone, pausing to listen to the person on the other line with a deep frown marring his face. 

Yunho buried his face back into Mingi’s neck. Great, now he had made Hongjoong mad. A fresh wave of despair washed over Yunho and he felt the arms around him tighten further. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay baby, I love you, we love you,” He heard Mingi say gently.

“We all love you so much Yunho,” Wooyoung said from his right side. The scent of vanilla intensified for a second and Yunho felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.

“It’s true, we aren’t Ateez, we aren’t a family, without you,” Yeosang said quietly from Yunho’s left. Yunho felt the smallest omega nuzzle into his side, comforting lavender caressing his frazzled nerves. 

With each affirmation he felt himself rise up out of the sadness a little more. Seonghwa told Yunho that he was his cutest baby, San said that Yunho was the one he owed all his dancing skills to, Jongho said that Yunho was always a hyung he could rely on. With each reassurance a small gesture of affection was paired with it, and with each members words and actions Yunho felt he could breath easier.

“I love you Yunho,” Mingi said, and gently held the omega’s chin and moved them to face each other. Yunho is sure he looked a mess, eyes red and puffy, maybe snot coming out of his nose, but Mingi looked at him like an angel come to earth. Like Yunho was something to be treasured. Yunho felt the last pieces of sadness fall from him and he sighed out a heavy breath.

Mingi loves him. As long as that is true he can do anything. 

“There you are,” Mingi said, a small smile on his face, and pressed a gentle kiss to Yunho’s forehead.

“I’m sorry…”, Yunho mumbled out, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Yah, there’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s that-that…,” Wooyoung seemed to struggle for words.

“That absolute shit face of an excuse for a human being’s fault,” Yeosang supplied from Yunho’s side. 

“Exactly,” Wooyoung responded. 

Before Yunho could say anything else the door softly opened and closed. Hongjoong walked over to their spot on the floor and sat comfortably next to Seonghwa’s spot by Yunho. The fragile omega tried to steel himself for a scolding from their leader. That Yunho should have handled it better, or danced harder, anything to not disgrace them like that in front of the dance teacher. 

“That guy is a fucking prick,” the alpha stated simply,” Yunho I hope you know that nothing he said is true. You are the heart of our dancing. Without you we wouldn’t be where we are today.” Hongjoong looked at Yunho genuinely, eyes reassuring and gentle, not angry or disappointed at all.

It made Yunho’s bottom lip wobble again and eyes well with tears. He was worried that he had screwed up an opportunity for the team with his stupid emotions. Mingi saw the signs of the omega starting to cry again and made some comforting sounds and petted over his hair soothingly. After a couple shaky inhales and Yunho reeled himself back in.

“Thanks hyung,” Yunho said, voice breaking.

“Of course. No one disrespects and is outright rude to one of my family and just gets to act like nothing happened. I spoke with our manager and he’s going to handle it,” Hongjoong said, eyes sharpening a little again as some of the anger crept back into his voice. 

Yunho shrank back into Mingi’s chest as he saw the other alpha getting angry. Logically he knew it wasn’t at him, but Yunho’s instincts were a little raw and seeing anyone angry right now made him nervous. Mingi shot Hongjoong a look from over Yunho’s should and Hongjoong sheepishly smiled and gave Yunho’s leg a comforting squeeze.

“I think it’s time to head home for the day. How about we splurge and order pizza for dinner?” Seonghwa suggested, smiling gently at Yunho.

Pizza and cuddling sounded exactly like what Yunho needed right now.

“That sounds amazing hyung,” Yunho said earnestly. The others voiced their agreement and they all got up and gathered their things together to head home. Yunho wasn’t left alone the entire trek back to their house, someone always holding his hand or slinging an arm around him. The contact made him feel warm and wanted, exactly what he needed right now. 

When they got home Seonghwa ordered them an absolutely ridiculous amount of food from their favorite pizza place. Yunho settled into Mingi’s lap on the couch and became the center of the cuddle pile that formed. Yunho was absolutely radiating with contentedness at the comfortable familiarity with which everyone laid out across each other and the gentle displays of affection they bestowed upon him. A caress here, a ruffle of the hair there, kisses on his cheeks, hands, forehead, anywhere the members could reach.

When the food arrived Mingi fed him bite by bite, carefully tending to his omega that had a bad day. His precious, adorable, kind, sweet, sensitive omega. Mingi felt some of the tension he had been holding in himself since Yunho’s earlier meltdown ease as he saw the omega relax and enjoy the pampering. 

Seeing Yunho upset like that had really shaken Mingi. The omega had looked so distraught and had just reeked of distress. Mingi’s alpha instincts started to tear at his chest at just the memory of the sour orange smell. And the way Yunho’s face had just crumpled and how hard his body shook with the power of his sobs… 

Mingi had seen Yunho cry before of course, but nothing like what had happened today. That teacher touched on one of Yunho’s insecurities while he was at his most vulnerable. Mingi tightened his hold around the omega in his lap, reassuring himself at the same time as Yunho that the omega was there, and that he was safe. Mingi wanted Yunho to know that he was gifted, to have such an unshakeable confidence in himself that no one could ever make the omega doubt himself. 

Mingi knew one thing for sure. It was on sight if he ever saw that dance teacher again. Mingi wasn’t a particularly aggressive alpha, but that man had hurt his omega and he’d never forgive him for it.

Eventually it got late and Seonghwa declared that everyone should go to bed. Reluctantly, the members said their goodnights and gave Yunho one last pat or kiss of affection each before heading to their rooms. 

The omega sighed as he walked into his and Mingi’s room. He was still riding the endorphin high of all the cuddling and compliments from the others, he honestly felt a little lightheaded from it. He turned to Mingi and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

“Thanks for always being there for me Mingi. I really needed you today and you were perfect. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there,” Yunho said, kissing the alpha sweetly on the lips.

“I love you Yunho. I will always be there when you need me,” Mingi said seriously, looking into Yunho’s eyes.

Yunho purred happily and reconnected their lips. They kissed slowly, savoring every soft press of lips and gentle breath from the other. Yunho felt his pre-heat neediness crawling up his back and forcing a whine out of him. Mingi smiled mischievously and nipped at the omega’s bottom lip, earning a sharp inhale followed by a high whine.

“Let me make you feel good baby,” Mingi whispered into Yunho’s ear before nipping it gently. Goosebumps raised up on the omega’s skin and he moaned quietly. They both removed their clothes quickly and moved to their bed, Mingi guiding Yunho to lay down.

Mingi took a moment to just gaze down at the omega’s body. He was long and lean, pale skin unbroken by any blemish or scar. Mingi carefully reached out a hand and caressed it up and down Yunho’s torso, reveling in the soft warmth. Yunho felt like he was burning where Mingi touched, the alpha’s hand scorching on his skin. 

“You are gorgeous Yunho. Such a beautiful omega,” Mingi marveled. The praised pulled a whine out of Yunho, and he squirmed in his place on the bed. He was already hard and could feel the beginnings of slick starting to form. 

Mingi rolled one of Yunho’s nipples between his fingertips and when he liked the moan the omega made at the action decided to lick over the other one as well. Yunho grabbed onto Mingi’s arms tightly, and pressed his chest up into the alpha’s mouth, encouraging him. Mingi played with Yunho’s nipples until the omega was reduced to a panting, whiney mess. 

Mingi pulled away and captured Yunho’s mouth in a searing kiss. Tongues sliding against each other wetly, Mingi’s hands wandered lower down the omega’s body, squeezing at his thighs, pulling them apart. The alpha pulled back and stared at Yunho’s face. His eyes were wide but hazy, lips kiss swollen, his cheeks flushed red. He looked like a debauched angel. 

“You are such a good boy Yunho.”

The effect of those words were instantaneous. The honeysuckle smell of Yunho’s slick slammed into Mingi as it gushed out of his hole, and both of them let out long, loud moans. 

“Is it okay if alpha has a taste baby?”

Yunho nodded vigorously and that’s all it took for Mingi to flip the omega over. Yunho presented himself like the good boy he was, ass high in the air, knees spread, chest pressed into the mattress. Yunho shivered at the way the position made him feel so exposed for his alpha. Mingi groaned at the sight and Yunho felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through him at the fact that just the sight of him like this can make his alpha moan.

Mingi caressed Yunho’s cheeks gently before getting down to the business of eating Yunho out like it was his last meal. Yunho shouted and pulled hard on the sheets around him. Mingi’s tongue was deep inside him and doing sinful things. Fucking him open with expertise and reverence, sucking on the omega’s rim like he was eating a delicious popsicle. 

Yunho couldn’t figure out what to do with himself. His hands moved listlessly between pulling at the sheets, covering his face, and pulling at his own hair. The sounds that were leaving his mouth were downright pornographic. He felt his thighs begin to tremble in Mingi’s hold at the pleasure of it all. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. He was already so close to cumming. 

“Mingi, alpha, I-I can’t hold on. I’m g-gonna cum, it feels so good,” He stuttered out in between moans. Mingi continued on like he didn’t hear anything. The alpha began to rumble deep in his chest and the vibrations made their way to Yunho’s hole and that was it for the omega.

“Ah-Ahhh Mingi!” Yunho moaned out the alpha’s name rocking back onto Mingi’s tongue, fucking himself through his orgasm.

Yunho huffed out breaths harshly as he came down, his hips collapsing onto the bed. Mingi stroked down Yunho’s back and gently turned him over. Looking into the alpha’s eyes, Yunho already felt his dick twitch and more slick leave him. The alpha’s eyes were dark and smoldering looking at Yunho, his face covered in the omega’s slick. He looked like ravenous.

“Alpha,” He whispered and reached out to Mingi. The alpha leaned forward and kissed Yunho. It was all tongue and fire. It made a deep pang of emptiness hit Yunho uncomfortably in his gut. He whined into the kiss and grabbed at Mingi’s hips, hoping to convey what he wanted without words.

“Does my beautiful omega want his alpha’s cock?” Mingi teased, one eyebrow raising and a smirk on his face.

Yunho felt his face flush with a rush of embarrassment and he nodded. He could never get past being embarrassed to ask for what he wanted in bed. It was something Mingi used for his extensive enjoyment, seeing how far he needed to push before the omega became shameless. 

However, today he took pity on the omega. 

“You’ve been such a good boy today, you’ve definitely earned it,” Mingi said, hooking Yunho’s legs over his shoulder and circling his tip around the omega’s entrance, reveling in how more slick poured out. Yunho whined at the light teasing.

Without further warning Mingi pushed himself in and Yunho sucked in a deep breath and moaned loudly at the stretching sensation. He felt so full, so complete. Mingi was slowly grinding in and out, staring at Yunho’s face. His eyes were intent, so focused on every expression that crossed the omega’s face. Mingi never got over how beautiful Yunho looked under him.

After a particularly needy whimper from Yunho, Mingi started fucking the omega in earnest. Yunho began babbling nonsense and gripped Mingi’s forearms tightly, anchoring himself against the powerful thrusts of the alpha’s hips. Mingi leaned down and sucked over a spot on Yunho’s neck, leaving a dark bruise that Yunho would probably turn crimson over when he sees it later. 

Mingi could feel his knot already starting to form. Yunho let out a shuddering moan when he felt the extra stretch on his rim. 

“Please alpha, I want it,” the omega gasped out, one hand in his hair, pulling it.

Mingi growled at the omega’s begging and quickened his pace. Yunho was desperately moving his hips in time with Mingi so that when they met it sent shockwaves through the both of them. The filthy sound of slapping skin and moans were all that filled the room. 

“Oh, oh fuck Yunho, omega,” Mingi growled out as he felt his knot expanding to it’s fullest, shoving it into the omega’s tight, wet hole. The alpha continued to thrust shallowly into the omega as the first wave of his orgasm hit, “You take alpha’s knot like such a good boy.”

The praise sent Yunho spiraling over the edge for the second time that night, he clenched hard around Mingi’s knot and whined as he came hard onto his own stomach. He screwed up his eyes and felt like he was having an out of body experience for a moment at the strength of his orgasm. He heaved for air as he came down, whining lightly at the overstimulation from Mingi still lightly thrusting into him.

As they both calmed down and got their breathing under control Mingi rolled them so that they were on their sides. The alpha petted over Yunho’s hair and looked at him in awe.

“I love you,” Mingi said simply.

Yunho beamed, “I love you too.”

Mingi pressed a kiss to Yunho’s forehead and pulled the omega into his chest. They laid like that with the intention of waiting out Mingi’s knot, but by the time that happened they were both softly snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is the absolute cutest person in the world and no you cannot change my mind. A lot of this is absolutely inspired by that one clip of him waking up. You know the one.
> 
> Idk why but I had so many ideas for this chapter. Let me know if you liked it and what you thought!


	7. Hongjoong

Hongjoong loves Seonghwa’s voice.

Seonghwa had insisted on accompanying Hongjoong to the studio after the alpha had stubbornly decided to go in early and work on some tracks he had in progress. They had sat in relative silence for a couple hours while Hongjoong worked on the beat, only occasional comments about ideas traded between the two. Then Seonghwa had offered to sing some lines for the guide track and Hongjoong wasn’t sure he would be able to give the lines to any of the other members after hearing Seonghwa sing them.

A fierce kind of pride filled Hongjoong’s chest as he stared at his omega singing into the mic. His voice was smooth and tender, his tone so warm and comforting. Seonghwa had his eyes closed and his brows were furrowed in concentration. He was the most beautiful person Hongjoong has ever seen. He felt almost regretful as the lines came to an end and Seonghwa stopped singing and opened his eyes. 

“That was beautiful,” Hongjoong said honestly.

Seonghwa’s cheeks turned a little pink and he smiled embarrassedly,” I just sang it how you wrote it.”

“Give yourself more credit,” Hongjoong said and squeezed Seonghwa’s hand before turning to the computer and adding the recorded vocals over the beat. He pressed play and the heavy but smooth beat started winding through the room. When Seonghwa’s vocals started playing Hongjoong’s heart soared. The beat mixed with Seonghwa’s vocals sounded undeniably sensual and filled with passion. It was perfect. The alpha looked over to Seonghwa and saw him sitting wide eyed and mouth hanging open. 

“Joong… this is beautiful.”

“I told you that you’re talented,” Hongjoong said cheekily, stopping the music and making sure to save his progress. 

“Give yourself more credit,” Seonghwa replied mockingly, tone softened with a smile in the alpha’s direction. His eyes were crescents and cheeks still stained pink. Hongjoong thought the omega looked delectably soft and warm. 

“We should go check on the kids in the practice room,” Hongjoong suggested, closing his laptop and standing.

“We left them unsupervised for a while. I’m surprised the building is still standing,” Seonghwa laughed. 

A little flutter of irrational panic wormed it’s way into Hongjoong at that thought. The younger ones were prone to accidents while goofing off. He’d hate if one of them got hurt because he wasn’t there to supervise.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Seonghwa said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re fine.”

Hongjoong tried to let that calm him down but the anxiety had already planted itself into his brain. He usually worried about his members and were protective of them but just before his rut the protectiveness went up a notch. He just wanted to make sure everyone was safe and healthy.

Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s hand and they quickly made their way to the practice room. Hongjoong had horrible scenarios of broken bones and bloody noses flashing through his head all the way there and basically burst through the door. 

At the sound of the door craching open all the members in the practice room froze and whipped their heads to look at who just busted into their practice. Mingi may or may not have let out a shriek. 

Hongjoong quickly assessed everyone in the room and relaxed marginally when he saw everyone in one piece with no obvious signs of injury. He breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling the anxiety draining from his body. After a second, the anxiety was replaced by embarrassment at how dramatically he had entered the room.

“Ah, he’s in daddy mode, everyone be on your best behavior,” Wooyoung said teasingly, scenting the air and wrinkling his nose a little at the musky smell of pre-rut that permeated Hongjoong’s scent.

Hongjoong choked and shot the purple haired omega a withering look before moving further into the room and closing the door behind him and Seonghwa.

Pointedly not responding to Wooyoung’s comment Hongjoong asked,” What have you guys been working on?”

“We’ve been going over some of the old choreo and practicing it a bit just so it stays fresh. We were just getting ready to start on refreshing Hala Hala,” Yunho dutifully reports.

Hongjoong nods and moves to the back of the room, indicating for Yunho to continue. He allows the dancer to move them through the choreo and does his best to pay it his full attention. He keeps getting distracted by Seonghwa. His hair had recently been dyed back to its’ natural black color and while Hongjoong had loved the blonde, he thinks that the omega looks particularly striking with black hair.

The omega looks especially good right now, Hongjoong thinks. Dressed in sweats, no makeup, and a little sweaty let Seonghwa’s natural handsomeness shine through. His eyes were wide in concentration, staring at Yunho demonstrating a move for him, and their roundness made the omega’s face take on a gentleness that spoke to his true character. 

Hongjoong, of course, thought Seonghwa was unbelievably sexy when they were dressed up for performances and when the omega had his “performance face” on that was all sharp angles and intensity. However, when the gentle nature of Seonghwa shone through, with large eyes and embarrassed smiles, Hongjoong felt such a visceral love clench in his chest that it felt like his heart was literally going to jump out of his chest. The omega had such a soft gentle nature that made Hongjoong’s protective nature roar to life.

“Earth to Hongjoong,” Mingi said, teasingly waving a hand in front of the smaller alpha’s face, “Stop ogling Seonghwa and pay attention.” 

Hongjoong shook his head and slapped Mingi’s hand out of his face.

“I am paying attention!”

“Then what song did Yunho just say we were going to practice?” Mingi challenged, eyebrow raised. Hongjoong opened and closed his mouth. He had no idea that Yunho had said anything about moving on, let alone to what song. The alpha frowned and glared at Mingi who just laughed at his expense. 

The practice continued in a similar fashion. Hongjoong was doing his best to be present with his team and participate, but it was hard. His attention kept being pulled away by Seonghwa. The way he moved his hips, the gentle laughs and smiles he exchanged with the members, the way the omega’s sweet rose scent became stronger in the air with his sweat. A million things about the omega were distracting and Hongjoong was powerless to resist. 

Hongjoong stumbled his way practice, getting annoyed at himself with how often he was messing up. A vicious anger was started to claw at him from the inside. With every missed instruction or misstep in the choreography the anger made it’s way further and further up into his throat until finally it escaped him.

He turned the opposite way he was supposed to and ran directly into Yeosang. Crashing into the omega tipped Hongjoong’s anger at himself over the edge and a ferocious growl ripped its’ way out of his throat. He regretted losing his temper immediately, seeing Yeosang’s eyes widen and shrink his body down to look as small as possible in reaction to the display of aggression from the alpha.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jongho spat at Hongjoong, putting himself protectively between Hongjoong and his omega. Hongjoong felt a sickening wave of regret and guilt wash over him,” Oh shit, Yeosang, I’m sorry. It wasn’t at you I swear. I’m just frustrated at myself. I’m so sorry.”

Hongjoong hung his head, not meeting either Jongho or Yeosang’s eyes.

“Ah, it’s okay. We all can smell that you’re in pre-rut and you always get a little pissy,” Yeosang said peeking out from behind Jongho.

Hongjoong pushed down his offense at being called pissy and was grateful for Yeosang accepting his apology. 

“Maybe it’s better for me to go home. I’m being a drag on practice right now anyways,” Hongjoong said begrudgingly. He felt a warm presence slide up next to him and he looked to see Seonghwa with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you actually volunteering to leave practice? I usually have to drag you home under the threat of death and a promise of sexual favors,” Seonghwa said, half serious, half teasing.

Hongjoong ignored the exaggerated gagging noises coming from some of the members at the mention of Seonghwa handing out sexual favors and replied, “I can’t concentrate at all right now and it’s making me angry at myself which isn’t helping anything, so I might as well just call it a day now.”

There was a pause.

“I will still accept applications for sexual favors though,” Hongjoong added with a wink, and reached over to not subtly at all pinch Seonghwa’s ass.

The omega yelped and looked wholly offended, “Kim Hongjoong!”

Hongjoong just chuckled and started to pack up his stuff, acting like nothing happened. He wasn’t usually so open with PDA in front of the members but something about laying public claim to his omega like that satisfied his possessive instincts. 

Blushing furiously, Seonghwa also packed up his stuff alongside Hongjoong. He knew that Hongjoong hated to be separated from him while approaching rut, and even though Hongjoong would never ask him to leave practice, the omega always made sure to be with his alpha. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa called farewells to the members and made their way out onto the street, walking in the direction of their home. Hongjoong hoped that the rest of the practice went well and that they took care to drink water and rest when needed. They also needed to make sure that San was resting at least 10 minutes every hour, he tweaked his ankle yesterday and needs to make sure to baby it a little. Hongjoong wonders if San would remember to do the stretches the doctor told him to do. Probably not. Should he turn back and remind them?

“Hongjoong I can hear you thinking from over here. They’ll be fine,” Seonghwa reassured, sliding his hand into the alpha’s and squeezing.

“Do you think San remembers the stretches the doctor told him to do for his ankle?” Hongjoong questioned.

“He does, I asked him about it earlier,” the omega replied, smiling fondly.

“Oh good,” Hongjoong said simply.

“Hongjoong look!” Seonghwa said excitedly, pointing over to where Hongjoong could see a line of ducklings following their mother in the grass. They were cute, still fuzzy and covered in their soft downy feathers, chirping gently at each other.

Hongjoong was distracted staring at them, trying not to have a stroke over how cute they were when he very suddenly was roughly jerked to the side and heard a crash. 

The first thing he saw was Seonghwa laying on the ground and then a bike a couple feet away with its rider also on the ground.

The careless cyclist must have rounded the corner quickly and crashed into Seonghwa. The omega had been hit by the bike and fell to the ground where he was now groaning and holding his head. Panic filled Hongjoong and he dropped down next to Seonghwa. 

“Hwa, Hwa, baby are you okay?” He worriedly asked, running his hands over the omega’s form to make sure he was intact.

“I’m-I’m mostly okay, my head kind of hurts-oh fuck,” The omega pulled his hand away from where he was holding it and his hand was stained with red. At the sight of his omega’s blood Hongjoong went into full panic mode.

“Oh shit Seonghwa let me see,” Hongjoong crowded in closer, gently pushing Seonghwa’s hair off his forehead revealing a scrape that was steadily leaking blood. It wasn’t a very big injury but since it was a head wound it was bleeding a lot, already starting to drip down into the omega’s face.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to call an ambulance,” Hongjoong said, taking in the sight of an alarming amount of blood gushing from his omega’s face. His precious omega that he was supposed to keep safe.

“Hongjoong it’s just a scratch, you don’t need to call an ambulance, stop being dramatic,” Seonghwa reasoned, grabbing the alpha’s wrist when it went for his phone in his pocket.

“Seonghwa you don’t see yourself! There is SO much blood! You need a doctor to look at you!” Hongjoong insisted.

“Yeah because it’s on my head! Your head bleeds a lot! I’m not going to die, please don’t make me go to a hospital for literally a scratch,” Seonghwa begged.

“Hey, uh, is he okay?” A strangers voice said, both Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s heads whipping around to look at the owner. It was a middle aged guy with a helmet on. The one who had crashed into Seonghwa. 

A growl tore out of Hongjoong as rage filled him. This was the guy responsible for making Seonghwa bleed. It made Hongjoong want to make him bleed.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you!” Hongjoong spat, standing and squaring up to the stranger. He could feel the angry pheromones rolling off him, and he did nothing to stop them. 

“You fucking moron! Have you never ridden a bike before, dumbass?! You fucking hurt my omega you dumb piece of shit!” Hongjoong was just saying anything hateful he could think of. He wanted to physically hurt the stranger and was only holding himself back by a hair, and spewing insults was helping him to not haul off and punch the stranger.

“Hey man, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” The stranger said, not making eye contact and cringing into himself, away from Hongjoong’s fury. He must not be an alpha, Hongjoong thought to himself, if an alpha smelled all these pissed pheromones directed at them the situation would have escalated into a fight quickly.

Hongjoong growled loudly again and stepped forward but felt a hand scrabble at his pant leg and tug insistently. He looked back and half of Seonghwa’s face was now covered in blood.

“Can you stop instigating a fight and help me?” Seonghwa accused form his place on the ground.

Hongjoong immediately felt guilty for leaving Seonghwa on the ground like that and took a second to close his eyes and take a calming breath.

Turning to the stranger Hongjoong said, “Get the fuck out of here and be more careful with that thing.”

The stranger just silently nodded his head and hurried over to pick up his bike and head off.

Hongjoong crouched down next to Seonghwa and rifled through his practice bag until he found a spare t-shit inside. He poured a little water onto it and used it to wipe as much of the blood off Seonghwa’s face as possible. Hongjoong felt panic and anxiety bubbling inside of him at the sight of his omega’s blood, but Seonghwa himself looked calm if a but ruffled.

After cleaning the blood off Seonghwa’s face Hongjoong pressed the t shirt to the scrape, “Hold this there so it doesn’t get all over your face again. Are you sure you don’t want me to call an ambulance?”

“I’m sure Hongjoong. It’s just a scrape and I know what a concussion feels like, this isn’t it. After some antiseptic wipes and a band aid I’ll be fine. Please don’t make me go to the hospital”

The earnest way Seonghwa was looking at Hongjoong made him feel like melting. Hongjoong knew if he insisted on an ambulance that Seonghwa would go along with it for Hongjoong’s sake, but the alpha didn’t want to force Seonghwa into something he didn’t want to do.

Hongjoong sighed out heavily and said, “Fine. But if you die from that scrape I’m going to kill you.”

“That doesn’t make sense but okay,” Seonghwa teased, accepting Hongjoong’s helping hand into a standing position.

They made it the rest of the way home without incident. Hongjoong was anxiously on high alert the whole time. Head whipping from side to side, trying to see everything at all times. When he closed the door behind them he breathed out a sigh of relief. They were home. In their safe little bubble where there were no incompetent cyclists running around.

“Go sit on the bed, I’ll grab the first aid kit,” Hongjoong said while they both slipped off their shoes in front of the door. Seonghwa made a sound of acquiescence and headed for their room. Hongjoong grabbed the first aid kit from its spot in the hall closet and met Seonghwa in their room. The omega was staring at his face in the camera of his phone.

“No wonder you were freaking out, this does look kind of gross,” Seonghwa said now looking down at the bloody t shirt in his hand.

“Still sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Hongjoong pressed, staring worriedly into Seonghwa’s eyes.

“I’m sure.” Seonghwa replied resolutely. 

Hongjoong just sighed and set to work cleaning and bandaging Seonghwa’s head. The omega hissed and recoiled a little at the sting of the alcohol, Hongjoong apologized profusely and tried to move quickly but gently. He absolutely hated that he was hurting his omega, even if it was for his benefit. As more of the blood was removed Hongjoong could see that it really was just a scrape, not deep at all and just about two inches long on Seonghwa’s temple. 

Once it was clean to Hongjoong’s satisfaction he put some ointment on it and gently rolled a band aid over it. He pulled back to survey his work and saw Seonghwa amusedly looking up at him. 

“Am I going to live doctor?” The omega teased.

“Hmmm, I forgot one thing,” Hongjoong replied and leaned forward to press a light kiss over the band aid, “A kiss to make it all better.”

Seonghwa scoffed but the blush that tipped his ears and cheeks betrayed his satisfaction. To be honest, the omega was absolutely preening under the gentle attention of his alpha. A secret, instinctual part of him reveling in the fact that his alpha had been worried for him and was now taking care of him.

“You’re embarrassing,” Seonghwa complained. 

“You like it,” Hongjoong smirked and winked back.

“Maybe a little,” Seonghwa conceded and pulled Hongjoong’s face down for them to kiss properly. Hongjoong gently cradled Seonghwa’s face in his hands and reveled in the softness of his lips. The omega smelled strongly of roses and it was entirely alluring to the alpha. Hongjoong pulled himself just far enough away from Seonghwa’s lips to marvel at his face. He looked adorable held in Hongjoong’s hands, eyes widely looking up at the alpha, full lips parted slightly as he tipped his chin up to capture Hongjoong’s lips again.

Hongjoong gently pressed the omega back into the bed, intending to fuel the ember of arousal burning in his gut, but quickly pulled back when Seonghwa gasped and let out a high whine of pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked worriedly, eyes scanning Seonghwa’s body for more blood.

“My shoulder hurts. I think I might have bruised it when I fell, can you look for me?” Seonghwa said, already pulling his shirt off. Hongjoong moved out of the way to allow the omega to stand up and turn around. 

Sure enough there was an ugly looking bruise forming on Seonghwa’s shoulder. It was already dark purple in places and a little red and raw around the edges where the skin had been scraped by the concrete. 

“Hwa,” Hongjoong said quietly and gently reached out to run his hand softly over the skin. Hongjoong felt tears prick his eyes and a wave of intense guilt wash over him. He didn’t protect his omega and now he was hurt. This was his fault.

“Oh god, take a picture and show it to me so I know you’re not being dramatic,” Seonghwa demanded. 

Hongjoong did as he was told and handed his phone over solemnly for the omega to see. Seonghwa sucked in a breath and zoomed in a little to get a better look. 

“I didn’t even feel my shoulder hurt, I guess I was distracted by all the blood and you almost getting into a fight,” Seonghwa said dryly eyeing Hongjoong at the last statement. 

“I’m going to go grab some pain relievers, I’ll be right back,” Hongjoong said, running out of the room and quickly returning with a couple pills and a glass of water. Seonghwa accepted both and gratefully took the pills. 

Hongjoong couldn’t stop staring at the band aid on Seonghwa’s forehead or seeing the bruise in his mind. This was his fault. He was a bad alpha. He can’t protect his omega.

“Joong?” Seonghwa questioned gently, “What’s wrong? You smell upset.”

“I’m sorry I let this happen to you. I should’ve pushed you out of the way. I should’ve done something, anything, but I just stood there and let a bike run over you. What if it had been a car!? What if-“ Hongjoong choked on his words as a lump rose in his throat. 

Seonghwa stepped closer to the alpha and gently ran his hands up Hongjoong’s arms and rested them on his shoulders, thumbs running soothing circles on his skin. Just the touch of the omega was making a little of the anxiety ease in Hongjoong’s stomach. Seonghwa is here, he’s alive. 

Seonghwa leaned forward and brushed his nose against Hongjoong’s neck, scenting him lightly. Hongjoong could feel the calming pheromones from the omega enter his body, soothing rose scent flowing over his raw nerve endings. 

“I’m okay Joong. You couldn’t have done anything different, and just because I got a scratch and a bruise doesn’t mean you’re a bad alpha. You take care of me so well. I am so lucky to be your omega because I know you will do everything you can to make sure I am healthy and safe.” The omega looked at him earnestly, love and sincerity plainly in his eyes. It almost made Hongjoong tear up again, but for an entirely different reason.

Hongjoong stared intently at Seonghwa for a few seconds before letting out a huge sigh and deflating, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” He murmured into Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa purred lightly and nuzzled his face into Hongjoong’s hair affectionately. 

Hongjoong felt like he was on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Being in pre-rut was really messing with his ability to deal with this situation rationally but having his omega here in his arms was helping to bring him back to earth. Hongjoong just wants to do his best for Seonghwa, to keep him healthy, happy, and safe to the best of his ability. 

Hongjoong pulled his face back from where it rested on Seonghwa’s shoulder and looked intently into the omega’s dark eyes. A powerful wave of love and affection crashed over Hongjoong. Seonghwa was so beautiful, so talented, so loving, so gentle, so kind, so much more than Hongjoong ever deserved, but somehow Seonghwa was his. 

“I love you,” Hongjoong whispered, leaning into to press a tender kiss to Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa sighed into the kiss like he had been waiting for this.

Their lips slotted together perfectly, tongues sliding against each other with a heated familiarity that spoke of comfort and excitement. They had been here many times before, but every time was just as perfect as the last. 

Soon their breathing turned heavier and Seonghwa was clutching tightly to Hongjoong’s shirt, letting out a whimper when the alpha hotly licked a stripe up his neck and nibbled at his jawline. Hongjoong could feel the pre-rut instincts clouding over his mind. Everything was centered on the sweet smell of rose, with the growing scent of Seonghwa’s apple scented arousal filling his senses. Hongjoong wanted to show Seonghwa how much the omega meant to him, show him that he was the center of Hongjoong’s world. 

Hongjoong let out a rumbling growl from the back of his throat and bit lightly over Seonghwa’s scent gland, a promise of the claim he’ll lay there one day. Seonghwa gasped and whined loudly, grabbing onto Hongjoong’s arms tightly for balance as he felt his knees threaten to give out. Needily, Seonghwa grabbed at Hongjoong’s shirt and pulled at it, insisting for it to be removed. Hongjoong smiled into Seonghwa’s neck and removed not only his shirt but fully undressing them both, just as impatient as Seonghwa to see the other.

Hongjoong separated from Seonghwa long enough to back up and sit on the edge of their bed, gesturing for Seonghwa to sit on his lap. The omega gladly complied, straddling Hongjoong’s lap and immediately attaching his lips back to Hongjoong’s. Seonghwa’s weight on Hongjoong’s lap felt so right that Hongjoong couldn’t help but to growl in content into their kiss and nip possessively at the omega’s full bottom lip. His hands came up to Seonghwa’s side and caressed the smooth warm skin, thumbs running teasingly over the omega’s hard nipples. He felt the omega shiver in his lap and he smirked, pressing more firmly against Seonghwa’s nipples, teasing and pinching them until the omega was squirming in his lap.

“H-Hongjoong, please,” Seonghwa whined out,” more, please.”

“You always ask so politely, my perfect omega,” Hongjoong crooned, leaning in to take a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before sucking roughly. Seonghwa moaned loudly and threw his arms around Hongjoong’s head to hold him in place. Hongjoong growled lightly at the omega’s enthusiasm and rutted his hips up to grind against the omega’s dripping ass. Slick was flowing freely out of Seonghwa and dripping onto Hongjoong’s hard cock, driving the alpha insane. All he wanted to do was bury himself in that wet, tight heat. But first he wanted to give the omega the attention he deserves.

Hongjoong smacked a playful spank against Seonghwa’s ass, making the omega let out an equally surprised and turned on moan, before gently pushing him off his lap and guiding him onto his hands and knees on the bed. Seonghwa looked over his shoulder at Hongjoong with hooded eyes, features sharpening into that deadly sexy look that just dared Hongjoong to come have a taste. And that is exactly what Hongjoong planned to do.

Reverently, Hongjoong ran his hands up and down the omega’s smoothly muscled back, avoiding the purpled bruise gently, and then over his thighs, gripping and squeezing them tightly. Hongjoong’s gaze fixated on how the flesh swelled between his fingers, porcelain skin molding to the alpha’s grasp. Hongjoong leaned forward and kissed up and down where his hands had just been, worshiping every inch of Seonghwa he could reach. He gently laid kisses over the bruise on Seonghwa’s shoulder, wishing that kisses really did heal scrapes and bruises. He made his way down Seonghwa’s back and thighs, sucking and biting dark marks into the skin periodically, letting out a satisfied growl when he pulled back to observe his work. 

Seonghwa was a mess of whines and slick beneath him. The contrast between how gently Hongjoong was caressing and kissing him with the roughness of his teeth and marking was driving him insane. He wanted Hongjoong to be everywhere. Finally Hongjoong turned his attention to Seonghwa’s trembling hole, clenching around nothing already. 

“Look at you Seonghwa, I haven’t even touched your hole and you’re already clenching around nothing. Do you want me that bad?” Hongjoong teased lightly, running a feather light touch over the omega’s entrance. 

Seonghwa sucked in a breath at the touch and moaned out,” Yes, alpha, I want you, please.”

Not one to deny his omega, and because he was getting impatient himself, Hongjoong immediately leaned in and sucked loudly at Seonghwa’s hole. He tasted so good, Hongjoong could never get enough of the omega’s slick. Fresh apple, sweet and crisp, filled Hongjoong’s senses. He pressed his tongue into Seonghwa’s hole and moaned at the wave of slick that gushed out against his face. Hongjoong thrust his tongue as deep as possible into the omega, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands so that he could reach even further inside Seonghwa. Snarling against his rim, Hongjoong set to work fucking his omega’s brains out with his tongue.

Seonghwa was moaning brokenly and fisting his hands in the sheets. Hongjoong’s tongue was that of a devil’s, doing such sinful things to him that he couldn’t even think about what was coming out of his mouth. It felt so good all he could do was let broken praises and begging fall out of his mouth.

“Oh fuck Hongjoong, fuckin-fuck. Your fucking tongue alpha. Please don’t stop, please dadd-“ Seonghwa cut himself off, biting harshly at his tongue and pressing a hand over his mouth.

Hongjoong stilled behind him, a deadly silence falling over the room.

“Please who?” Hongjoong growled, now hovering over his back and speaking dangerously quiet into Seonghwa’s ear. Seonghwa whimpered at the absolutely overwhelming scent of Hongjoong’s pre-rut arousal cloying his senses.

“Please…. Please take care of me daddy,” Seonghwa quietly whimpered out. 

Hongjoong felt like he was going to explode from the amount of desire that hit him in the gut. Having Seonghwa presenting to him so sweetly and submissively, calling him- fuck. Hongjoong was going to lose his mind.

Hongjoong half growled, half moaned and dropped his head to Seonghwa’s neck, biting down firmly, keeping just enough restraint to not actually bite through the skin. Seonghwa thrashed below him and shuddered violently, cumming untouched onto the sheets.

Breathing heavily, Seonghwa peeked back at Hongjoong who was staring at him darkly, desire clear in his eyes. Seonghwa felt a hot flash of embarrassment run through him. He had just came untouched because his alpha had almost claimed him. The omega shyly looked away from Hongjoong’s eyes and buried his face into the sheets, still presenting fully to Hongjoong, just hiding his face.

“I love you so fucking much,” Hongjoong growled out, reaching around and gently guiding Seonghwa’s face up to meet his lips in a slow kiss. Seonghwa felt his body flush with affection, feeling warm and tingly all over, and not from his orgasm.

They parted and Hongjoong pressed reverent kisses down Seonghwa’s back and licked one more teasing stripe up Seonghwa’s ass, pulling a whine from the omega, before lining his hard cock up to Seonghwa’s hole. His was heavy and achingly hard, neglected this whole time in favor of the alpha giving his omega pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Hongjoong questioned.

Seonghwa wordlessly nodded and pushed back against Hongjoong’s dick, making the tip slide into him. They both moaned and Hongjoong grabbed onto Seonghwa’s hips, holding him still while he slid the rest of the way in. It was almost unbearable how intense the pleasure was. He had to hold himself still because he felt like he would cum immediately if he moved at all. 

After a couple seconds of adjusting Hongjoong shallowly thrusted a couple times. Moaning, he allowed himself to pull almost all the way out and push in roughly. Seonghwa moaned beneath him and let his head drop to the sheets. Hongjoong took this as an all clear and let himself go.

The pace Hongjoong set was brutal. He had meant to go slow and show Seonghwa how much he loved him but it was all too much. Seonghwa looked and sounded too perfect beneath him, and his rut was too near for him to practice more than the minimal restraint needed to be mindful of Seonghwa’s shoulder. He was lost to it, lost to the tight wet heat of his omega, lost to the scent of rose and apple. 

Hongjoong growled and wound his fingers into Seonghwa’s hair, pulling his head up and out of the covers so that he could hear the beautiful, broken noises the omega was letting out. High whines and broken moans complimented Hongjoong’s growling. Hongjoong was already ready to cum, his knot forming quickly and pressing against the omega’s rim roughly. 

“Say-say it again,” Hongjoong huffed out, demanding.

Seonghwa let out a high, drawn out whine at the dominant tone to Hongjoong’s voice. His scent surged with arousal and Hongjoong’s head spun with it. 

“Please daddy, please take care of me, knot me,” Seonghwa pled.

Hongjoong growled and shoved his knot into Seonghwa’s hole, locking them together. He couldn’t stop moving, the strength of his orgasm making his continue to rock in and out of the omega as much as his knot allowed. He felt his orgasm begin to end and reached out to grasp Seonghwa’s dick and jerked the omega to his second orgasm. 

As Seonghwa came with a cry he clenched so tight around Hongjoong that he felt his vision black out at the intensity of it. It was like his own orgasm was being drawn out even longer by the omega’s.

When Hongjoong’s vision came back he had just enough sense about him to fall to the side in a way that was mindful of Seonghwa’s shoulder. He felt weak and trembly, but so satisfied and settled in a way that he hadn’t been in a while.

Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa tightly against his body, feeling the omega’s heaving breaths calm as time passed. He nosed up and down Seonghwa’s neck, leaving gentle kisses against his scent glad causing Seonghwa to shiver. 

It was silent for a while before Seonghwa said,” How have we been together so long and I’ve never found out about your daddy kink?”

Hongjoong blushed furiously, “I do NOT have a daddy kink.”

“Whatever you say, daddy,” Seonghwa said teasingly, both of them flinching in oversensitivity when Hongjoong’s dick twitched inside of the omega.

Hongjoong huffed indignantly and buried his face into Seonghwa’s neck, hiding from the laughing of the other. They laid like that until Hongjoong’s knot went down and Seonghwa got whiney about taking a shower. Reluctantly Hongjoong let the omega take them through the showering process and then changed the omega’s bandage on his forehead before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is such a protective little bean. 
> 
> This fic is coming to an end in the next chapter, is there anything else y'all would want me to write about? I don't currently have anything in mind but I do want to keep writing ABO ATEEZ so idk.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and if you liked it!


	8. Wooyoung

Wooyoung was annoyed. Pissed off really, but he was working on reeling it back to annoyed.

He had told San that he had wanted to go out for dinner after practice ended because he was having an intense craving for the chicken from his favorite spot. San had agreed and that’s how Wooyoung found himself in his current predicament. 

The waitress was being way too friendly with San and hadn’t seemed deterred by Wooyoung’s death glares when she came back to the table. The first time she had stopped by to take their order Wooyoung didn’t think anything of her not looking in Wooyoung’s direction. He was too focused on the delicious smell of chicken in the air and his rumbling stomach. When she stopped by the second time to drop off their drinks Wooyoung had noticed her eyes never leaving San’s face, even when she curtly set Wooyoung’s drink down in front of him. She had smiled widely at San, sweetening her voice to an annoying tone as she asked the alpha if she could do anything else for him. 

That’s when it tipped over into pissing Wooyoung off. Not that San did anything to encourage her, he had even waved her away from the table a little rudely when she tried approaching a third time to “check on them” before their food had even arrived. It was the audacity of her to even look at HIS alpha like that right in front of him. 

Wooyoung was doing his best to control his scent but must not have been very successful because San reached across the table and grabbed Wooyoung’s hand, circling his thumb soothing over his skin. 

“You afraid the chicken lady is going to steal me away?” San teased lightly. 

Wooyoung frowned, “No, but she’s either really brave or really stupid to be doing that right in front of me. Bitch.”

San snorted, “Don’t start a fight here, they might kick us out and then how are you going to get your chicken fix?”

Wooyoung sighed dramatically and slouched against his chair, pouting. San was right, he needed to behave himself even if the waitress wasn’t. It was just so hard. Everything in him was screaming to make a scene and hiss at her, maybe throw his drink in her face or something like that. Wooyoung knows that San finds her attention annoying, but his omega instincts still saw her as a challenger. 

Wooyoung’s nostrils flared as the sickly strawberry omega scent of the waitress approached. He whipped his head up to glare at the woman who pointedly ignored him and smiled warmly at San. 

“Here’s your chicken, sir,” She drawled out sweetly, sliding the plate in front of San before plopping Wooyoung’s down in front of him, not even sparing a glance towards the fuming omega.

“Everything look good?” She asked, dragging her eyes up and down San’s body, lifting an eyebrow. Wooyoung barely stopped a strangled hiss from leaving his throat, opting to clench his fists in his lap. No one but him is allowed to look at San like that.

“The food looks good, thanks,” San said flatly.

Undeterred the waitress replied, “Let me know if there is anything… else I can do for you.”

In a move that must have been fueled by some suicidal impulse on the part of the waitress, she rested her hand on San’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. San tensed up and frowned deeply, but before he could say anything Wooyoung was hissing out, “Get your hand off him before I remove it for you.”

Wooyoung squared his shoulders trying to look bigger, and clenched his jaw, suppressing the urge to bare his teeth, allowing the pissed off pheromones to roll off him freely. For the first time the waitress spared him a glance, frowning at him and huffing before pulling her hand off San’s shoulder and curtly walking away.

San raised his eyebrow at Wooyoung. “You know, you’re really sexy when you’re mad,’ the alpha said and winked at Wooyoung, digging in to his chicken.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and took a few seconds to breath and calm down. He nearly leapt out of his chair and clawed that lady’s eyes out. The nerve of her to even think she could touch his alpha. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when a piece of chicken was thrust under his nose. 

“C’mon, eat. You’re the one that was having heat cravings for this stuff, so eat it,” San said, opening his mouth and miming for Wooyoung to do the same. Wooyoung smiled a little and did as he was told, letting San feed him the piece of chicken. 

Suddenly he smelled that fucking strawberry scent approaching again and Wooyoung acted impulsively. He grabbed onto San’s wrist, holding his hand in place before lewdly taking one of the alpha’s fingers into his mouth and sucking it loudly. He looked directly into San’s eyes with a hooded expression he knew never failed to get a rise out of the alpha. He was pleased by the swelling of his alpha’s scent and the darkening of his expression. Wooyoung then lazily looked over at the waitress who was standing by the table looking scandalized before sliding San’s finger out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop.

“You need something?” Wooyoung smirked at her, smelling the strawberry scent sour as she stumbled through her excuse of checking on them before walking away.

“You’re literally going to be the death of me one day Jung Wooyoung,” San said, a little dazed. 

“You had sauce on your finger,” Wooyoung shrugged with feigned innocence. 

San raised an eyebrow at Wooyoung and snorted. The rest of the meal passed without further incident. Wooyoung’s chicken craving was settled and he felt pleasantly full. The original waitress had been mysteriously replaced by a different young woman who had much better manners and finished out serving them.

Wooyoung observed San from across the table, the alpha was distracted by some video another member had sent him and was totally absorbed in it. Wooyoung never gets tired of looking at San. He’s so handsome that the omega can’t comprehend it. His high cheekbones and catlike eyes giving him such a regal, princelike look when he was serious faced, but when San smiles he looks so kind and happy. Wooyoung loves San’s smile, especially when he is the one who puts it there.

Suddenly San is looking up from his phone and meeting Wooyoung’s eyes, making the omega blush at being caught openly staring at San. The alpha smiles gently at him and nudges Wooyoung’s leg with his foot under the table playfully. 

“See something you like?” 

“I was just wondering how long you were going to ignore me for your phone,” Wooyoung deflected, but San smiled knowingly. 

“Are you ready to head home?” San asked, putting his phone away and standing up when Wooyoung nodded. 

They stepped outside and Wooyoung braced himself. The weather was starting to settle into winter for real and the temperatures were dropping accordingly. The freezing air cut through his jacket and Wooyoung pressed himself as close to San’s side as possible. San gladly wrapped an arm around Wooyoung and pulled him close, rubbing up and down his side in an effort to create warmth.

“It’s so cold,” Wooyoung whined uselessly. San laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to the side of Wooyoung’s head as they waited for the crosswalk sign to change. Wooyoung couldn’t help the pleased little sound that left him and wiggled happily in San’s arm. They talked animatedly all the way home, their breaths freezing in the air and faces flushed with both the cold and happiness. 

When they finally stepped inside the house Wooyoung immediately felt way too hot. Going from the winter cold outside to the cloying heat of inside was too much. He fumbled trying to take his coat off as fast as possible, whining in frustration when his fingers kept slipping on the buttons. Quickly, gentle hands were brushing his away and made easy work of them. Wooyoung sighed in temporary relief when San slipped the coat off his shoulders, feeling like heat was rolling off him.

“I need to change,” Wooyoung declared, feeling sweaty in his pants and hoodie, and quickly walked in the direction of his and San’s room. He passed a couple members on the way there but couldn’t do more than rush out a minimal greeting, he was starting to feel a little nauseous from how hot and sweaty he felt.

Finally, Wooyoung burst through the door to his and San’s room and without further preamble he ripped his clothes off down to his underwear. He threw himself down on the bed, star fishing out his limbs to allow maximum heat disbursement. He wanted to get up and splash his face with some cold water but was afraid standing would make the nausea worse. 

Wooyoung was just steeling himself to stand when he felt a cool wash cloth placed on his forehead. He flinched in surprise at first but then sighed in relief when he felt another cool was cloth run over his chest. Wooyoung opened his eyes and saw San diligently running the wash cloth over his body, helping to cool him down.

Wooyoung’s heat usually involved a lot of, well, heat. He got overheated really easily and it made him feel shaky and nauseous. San was his saving grace in these situations, he knew exactly what to do for Wooyoung and gladly helped his omega out. The alpha wetted wash cloths with cold water and ran them over Wooyoung’s body until he started to cool off, he also made sure to give the omega plenty of cold water. It’s a much better system that what Wooyoung used to do, which was to switch between shoving his head under a running faucet and gagging into the toilet.

The omega felt his body returning to a normal temperature under San’s attentions, the nausea and oppressive heat dissipating. San leaned down and pressed his lips against Wooyoung’s, who sighed into the kiss and returned it just as gently. 

“Thank you,” Wooyoung said genuinely, taking the glass of ice water San was holding out to him and sat up properly to chug it down. He relished in cooling sensation the water sent through him from the inside, chasing the last of the heat out of his body.

“Of course, anything for you,” San replied brightly, “You feel better?”

“Much better,” Wooyoung replied, asmiling a little and leaning in for a kiss. He was pretty close to hitting his heat and having his alpha take such good care of him was getting the omega a little riled up.

Before he could connect though San’s phone loudly starting ringing. The alpha frowned and looked to see who it was, it was pretty late so anyone calling must have something important to say. Wooyoung saw San’s mom’s contact photo on the phone and watched in concern as San immediately answered the call.

Wooyoung couldn’t hear anything San’s mom was saying but started to panic a little when he saw San’s eyes widen and his scent spike with anxiety.

“I’ll be there in a couple hours. Don’t be ridiculous mom, of course I’m coming home,” San said into the phone. Wooyoung got really worried then. San had to go home? Something bad must have happened.

San and his mom said a brief goodbye and the alpha turned to meet Wooyoung’s worried expression with his own.

“My dad was in a car accident.”

Wooyoung’s heart dropped, “Oh my god is he okay?”

“Mom says it wasn’t too serious but he hurt his leg and in the hospital getting it fixed right now. I still need to go see him though, I won’t stop worrying until I see him myself,” San said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Of course, let’s pack a bag really quick and jump on the next train,” Wooyoung said, standing. 

San stared at Wooyoung silently for s moment. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to go with me, Woo.”

Wooyoung stopped in his tracks, “Why not?”

“You’re really close to your heat, what if you go into heat on the train? Or in the hospital? I won’t be gone for long, I might not even stay the night. It’ll be safer for you to stay here.” San explained gently, with a pained expression on his face. 

Wooyoung felt a stab in his gut. San was right. It would be really dangerous if he went into heat out in public, far from home. However, everything in him was protesting against his alpha leaving him. His body was so accustomed to the alpha’s presence.

He knew that this was something San had to do. His dad was hurt and San must be worried out of his mind. Wooyoung did his best to not let the disappointment and distress leak into his scent, not wanting to make San feel guilty.

“You’re right. It’s better for me to stay here.”

San’s eyes widened a little in surprise at Wooyoung’s easy acquiescence, “I’m sorry baby. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“You better,” Wooyoung said in a playfully threatening tone, “I haven’t went through a heat alone in a while. I’ve been quite spoiled and I don’t intend for that to change.”

San smiled at Wooyoung and got up, hurriedly throwing some essentials into a backpack. While San was busy doing that Wooyoung looked up train information for the alpha and sent it to him. He also sent a quick text to the group chat letting them know what was going on. 

“I sent you train information. The next one leaves in 30 minutes, if you run you’ll be able to make it,’ Wooyoung informed San.

San looked into Wooyoung’s eyes, “I’m sorry I’m leaving you when you need me. I’ll come back as fast as I can.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Tell your mom and dad I said hi,” Wooyoung leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to San’s lips. When he went to pull away San gripped the omega’s arms and held him in place, deepening the kiss. Wooyoung let out a surprised moan and surrendered himself to San’s hold. The alpha pulled back and quickly attached himself to Wooyoung’s neck, messily scenting him. As quickly as San had started he ended it, pulling back and straightening his clothes.

“I love you,” The alpha confessed, pressing a final kiss to a dazed Wooyoung’s forehead. Wooyoung followed San to the front door and stood solemnly beside him as he slid his boots on. 

“I probably won’t even be gone for 24 hours,” San said, straightening and grabbing Wooyoung’s hands.

“Go check on your dad, don’t even think about me, I’ll be okay,” Wooyoung reassured San, seeing in his eyes how much he hated leaving Wooyoung.

“Not thinking about you is literally impossible,” San said seriously. He leaned close and rumbled into Wooyoung’s ear, “I hope you think about me.” San nipped at Wooyoung’s ear and the omega felt his body heat up, in a good way this time.

San pulled away, “I’ll see you soon, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

With that San slipped through the door and Wooyoung was left alone. 

Wooyoung could already feel his resolve to be strong wavering. San was always there for Wooyoung during his heat and the days leading up to it. The omega tried to focus on how it would really only be for a night, that he would sleep through most of their time apart, that everything would be okay.

He felt his lower lip wobble as he tried to force back the traitorous tears forming in his eyes and hugged himself. It hasn’t even been five minutes and he misses San.

“Woo?” A quiet voice called from behind him. Turning, Wooyoung saw Yeosang standing at the end of the hall with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah?” Wooyoung’s wobbly voice called back. He cursed himself internally for sounding so pathetic.

“Let’s go watch a movie on the couch or something, I know you don’t wanna be alone right now.”

Wooyoung sniffed and nodded, uncharacteristically quiet. The two walked to the living room and settled onto the couch, Yeosang putting a random movie on in the background. Wooyoung laid his head in his friends lap and made a pitiful whining noise when Yeosang comfortingly ran his fingers comfortingly through his hair.

“It’ll be okay Woo, he’s gonna be back before you know it,” Yeosang murmured. 

“Are we cuddling Wooyoung?” Yunho asked from entry way. “If so, I want in.” The large omega made his way over and draped himself across Wooyoung’s body, his heavy weight crushing Wooyoung a little, but also reassuring. Yunho nuzzled his face into Wooyoung’s side affectionately and Wooyoung felt a warm gratitude fill his chest.

“Thank you guys. I know I’m being a little dramatic, but thanks for being here.”

“What are friends for?” Yunho smiled up at him. 

“You’re not being dramatic, being separated from your alpha in pre-heat sucks. Plus you and San are especially up each others asses all the time, so it okay to be upset right now,” Yeosang comforted. 

Wooyoung smiled up at Yeosang and nuzzled his face into the other omega’s thigh. The three of them settled in and half watched the movie, half dozed off laying on top of each other. Wooyoung felt like he was missing half of his heart, but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Whenever his scent went a little sour when he started missing San too much either Yeosang or Yunho would caress or pat him comfortingly, soothing Wooyoung’s ragged nerves.

The movie eventually ended and Wooyoung was barely able to keep his eyes open. “I think I’m going to go to bed. Thank you guys. Really.” Wooyoung gave both of them a meaningful look. His two friends just smiled warmly at him and bid him goodnight. 

Wooyoung made his way to his empty room and a wave of sadness washed over him at how empty it felt. No San pouncing on him playfully as soon as he opened the door, no over the top innuendos, no warm caresses, no holding Wooyoung tight as they fall asleep. Nothing. No San tonight. Wooyoung flung himself onto their bed and shoved his face into the alpha’s pillow, inhaling the sweet marshmallow scent deeply. It helped to calm him but it wasn’t the same as having San with him.

Wooyoung suddenly felt very exposed. No alpha here to comfort and protect him, he felt his nesting urges kick in full force. If he couldn’t have his alpha to make him warm and safe he’s just have to make it feel that way himself. The omega drew himself up and off the bed, heading towards their closet where Wooyoung kept all his extra nesting blankets. He grabbed as many as he physically could and got to work.

It slowly came together under his careful work. Blankets piled high around the perimeter with soft pillows and even more blankets filling the middle. When Wooyoung was satisfied with his work he sunk down into the soft sanctuary. He felt marginally better, but it didn’t have San’s scent, just Wooyoung’s own vanilla one. 

Wooyoung flipped onto his stomach and huffed out a frustrated sigh. He hoped San was doing okay. His mom had said his dad was fine but Wooyoung knew how worried San got about his family. Wooyoung pulled out his phone and opened up to their last conversation.

To Sannie: I miss you ☹  
To Sannie: How’s your dad?

He knew San was probably busy so he put his phone down and grabbed San’s pillow, nuzzling his face in it once again. The alpha’s marshmallow smell easing some of the cramping that had started in Wooyoung’s stomach. He had forgotten he even got cramps when he didn’t have an alpha around in pre-heat, it had been so long. Wooyoung tried to just focus on San’s scent rather than the pain in his stomach.

Wooyoung loves the alpha’s scent. San was a little insecure about it when they first met because it’s sweet for an alpha’s scent. Wooyoung took a lot of pleasure in showing San just how much he enjoys it. For the first few months he didn’t suppress any of his instinctual responses to the alpha’s scent, no matter how awkward or embarrassing. When San started to strengthen his scent out in public to just make Wooyoung wet, the omega knew he had done his job. It had been a win win. He had made San less self-conscious of his scent and he got fucked like crazy every day.

Thinking about those times had Wooyoung’s stomach hurting in a completely different way now. He felt achingly empty and his cock was starting to harden. Wooyoung sighed and flipped over, idly palming himself through his pants. He knew he wouldn’t get any real satisfaction right now but it still felt good so he put a little more enthusiasm into it and before long he was fully hard and leaking slick, teasing himself and thinking about what San would do if he were here. 

San.

Wooyoung suddenly got a very evil idea.

Smirking, Wooyoung grabbed his phone and checked to see if San had texted him back yet. Nothing. Perfect. Wooyoung opened his camera app and got to work finding the perfect angle. Eventually he snapped a picture that showed the clear imprint of his hard dick in his pants with his hand wrapped around it as much as possible over them. 

Sannie: (Image Attached)  
Sannie: You told me to think about you and look where it got me ☹

Wooyoung felt a flutter of excitement run through him that only served to make him more aroused. He wondered if San would open that in front of his parents, and if he did, how successful he would be at keeping a straight face. Just thinking about the way the alpha’s scent would swell at the sight of the picture had Wooyoung squirming and hurriedly pushing his pants down, freeing his straining cock. 

Wooyoung sighed in relief and stifled a moan when he wrapped his hand around his dick, immediately setting a quick pace. He imagined all the dirty things San would say to him if he were here watching, the way his eyes would sharpen and become even more catlike as he praised Wooyoung for being so beautiful. Saying that he was the only person that could see Wooyoung like this.

With a gasp Wooyoung flipped over onto his stomach and propped him self up on his knees, reaching his other hand back to shove two fingers into himself. He groaned long and low into the sheets at the frustratingly minimal amount of relief his fingers provided. He stroked himself in time with his fingers and could feel his orgasm building quickly.

He grabbed his phone again and quickly turned on the voice recording, setting it right next to his head and putting his hand back to work on his dick. For a moment he just allowed it to record his heavy breathing and the lewd wet sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of his own ass.

He let out a long whine, “Baby I need you. You would feel so much better than my fingers.”

His breath hitched as his fingers managed to get very close to brushing against his prostate and Wooyoung let out a frustrated moan, pressing his face harder against the covers in an attempt to shove his fingers deeper. 

“Alpha, I’m thinking about you while I do this. I’m thinking about your voice, and how you would look at me. You’re the only one I want to look at me like this. Oh fuck San I’m getting close just talking to you about it,” Wooyoung moaned out, hole clenching around his fingers. Wooyoung rutted his hips back and forth, fucking him self on his hand and then back onto his fingers. 

“O-oh oh fuck San!” He stuttered out and whined loudly as he came onto the sheets.

He allowed the recording to capture him breathing heavily for a few seconds before, “Hurry home Sannie,” and then Wooyoung clicked it off and sent it without further thought.

The orgasm, however unsatisfying, did make his feel settled and tired enough to sleep. Wooyoung cleaned up, buried his face into San’s pillow, and felt asleep without further preamble.

Wooyoung woke up to the heavy smell of rain, a thunderstorm really. He could feel his body heating up and reacting to it before he was even really totally awake. 

Cracking his eyes open he saw a figure standing at the end of his bed. Wooyoung let out a loud shriek and scrambled back into the bed. As his eyes cleared he could see it was San. And he looked….. dangerous.

His eyes were sharply focused on him, a predatory glint in them as well as a taut line of tension held in his body. He looked like a snake that was coiled to strike. It made something heavy and excited build in Wooyoung’s gut.

“H-hi San. How’s your dad?” Wooyoung tentatively asked.

“He’s perfectly fine. Already back home. It’s me that almost died.”

Wooyoung’s head titled in fake confusion at the last part, “What?”

“Don’t act all innocent with me omega, you know exactly what you did,” San accused.

“Let’s see how much you’ll actually enjoy me watching. Let’s see how long it takes you to be begging for me to not just watch anymore.” San challenged.

Wooyoung could feel himself already starting to leak in his pants, waking up rapidly, and he breathed in bigger lungful’s of that dangerous thunderstorm scent. He teasingly slid a hand down his body, taking his time feeling himself, and brushed over his dick. 

“Let’s see how long you can resist a sopping wet omega going into heat,” Wooyoung challenged back. 

San just raised his eyebrows and strengthened his scent further. Wooyoung was fully dripping into his pants now and made a show of pulling them off, being sure to flip onto his stomach and luxuriously stretch, showing off his lean body. If he happened to spread his legs just a little too wide, shown a little too much, that may or may not have been an accident. 

Wooyoung took up a similar position to what he had been in last night, this time holding himself up on one arm while the other reached back to tease his hole. He could feel slick already beginning to drip down his thighs.

“Look alpha, I’m already dripping for you, it’s making a huge mess on my thighs. Don’t you just wanna come get a taste?” Wooyoung said teasingly, removing his finger from around his hole and lewdly sucking it into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own slick. He looked up through his eyelashes at San and felt a new gush of slick leave him as he saw that somehow San had already rid himself of all his clothes while he was distracted, and now stood naked by the bed. 

The alpha’s defined muscles stood out even more from the tension he was holding in his body, he looked big and intimidating. Wooyoung’s eyes drifted down to the alpha’s cock and his mouth watered, it laid there so thick and heavy, begging for Wooyoung to come have a taste. 

“Look at how desperate you are for my cock, dripping slick and putting out so many horny omega pheromones, begging to be fucked,” San rumbled, reaching down to firmly stroke himself twice.

Wooyoung moaned at the sight and determinedly set a rough pace with his fingers, wet squelching noises filling the air. He could feel himself getting a little lost to the feeling, but it was stopped by frustration when he couldn’t reach as deep as he wants it.

“Someone’s fingers a little short?” San teased.

Wooyoung threw him a look, “I could always get one of my toys,” he shrugged.

At that San’s eyes darkened.

“Don’t.” The word came out low and commanding, it made Wooyoung’s inner omega shiver in delight. 

“Why not? You’re not doing anything to help me,” Wooyoung said airily.

“Didn’t sound like you needed any toys earlier,” San accused. 

Wooyoung felt a light blush cover his face and he scoffed, avoiding eye contact now. 

“Well now I do,” Wooyoung shot back and started to lean over the side of his nest towards his bedside drawer. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist firmly. 

“Only I get to make you feel good,” San growled.

“Then do it,” Wooyoung said quietly, meeting San’s eyes.

San growled loudly and suddenly Wooyoung’s world was spinning. Firm hands were flipping him over and hoisting his hips up. Wooyoung let out a undignified shriek that turned into a drawn out moan when a hot, wet tongue pressed into him. Wooyoung felt his thighs immediately try to give out at the intensity and suddenness of the pleasure assaulting him, but firm hands grabbed them and squeezed. 

San was eating Wooyoung out like it was the last thing he would ever do. His tongue fucking into him and curling devilishly against his walls, teasing nips against his rim making Wooyoung jump and moan into the sheets. He could feel San’s mouth curling into a victorious smile. 

“Fuck, alpha, s-so good,” Wooyoung whined out. All he got in response was a sharp smack to his ass that made him bite his lip to keep an embarrassingly loud moan in. San slurped loudly against Wooyoung’s hole one last time before pulling away. 

“My beautiful omega. You’re so bad, teasing alpha like that.” San said this as he caressed up and down Wooyoung’s body, worshipping him. “I opened that in the hospital. I didn’t even have ear buds. Did you want everyone to hear how needy you are for me?”

Wooyoung whined loudly at the thought of San’s reaction to such a dirty thing in public. Of how random people could have heard him begging for his alpha. He felt a fresh line of slick ooze from his hole.

San licked it up immediately, “Oh apparently I’m on to something there. Well if you want everyone to know how much you want me lets see how many noise complaints we can get this morning huh?”

Without further preamble San roughly grabbed Wooyoung’s cheeks and spread them apart, just staring at the omega’s fluttering hole for a moment before grabbing his cock and guiding it to Wooyoung’s entrance. Wooyoung whined loudly and tried to press back on to it quickly but San was too fast and moved back. When Wooyoung calmed back down and seemed like he would be patient this time, San lined up and thrust in completely in one go, taking Wooyoung by surprise. 

The sound Wooyoung let out was one that the neighbors could definitely hear. It was part scream, part moan, and very loud.

“Oh FUCK, yes alpha, San please, keeping going, please,” Wooyoung babbled.

San growled at the omega’s begging and began to fuck him with abandon. Hips snapping against Wooyoung’s ass, making it jiggle deliciously and spurring San on more. Wooyoung felt the alpha roughly grab his hair and pull, making the omega keen at the show of dominance. It made Wooyoung feel so helpless, so at the mercy of his alpha. He loved it. 

“Listen to you moaning so loudly on my cock. Your dripping so much slick it’s ruining your nest omega. Do I turn you on that much? Do you want alpha’s cock so badly that you’ll ruin yourself for it?” San growled, tightening his hold on Wooyoung’s hair, making the omega crane his neck. All the omega could do was whimper in response and take was he was given, and he wanted all of it. It was so good. Too good. He could feel his orgasm approaching and San’s knot hadn’t even begun to form. 

“S-san I’m gonna cum, shit, so good,” Wooyoung moaned out in warning.

“Cum all you want, just know that I’m not stopping until I knot your hole, so if you have to cum ten times before then so be it,” San warned.

The commanding tone to his voice, without sympathy, is what knocked Wooyoung over the edge. He shuddered and felt himself clench tightly around San, making the alpha curse, his cum joining the slick stained sheets beneath him. 

True to his word, San didn’t even stutter in his stride, if anything he was hitting even deeper inside of Wooyoung. He felt so sensitive, but it felt so good. San was hitting him so deep, filling him up so well. He could feel the pressure of an orgasm already building again just thinking about it. He loved when San was aggressive and rough with him, acting like he didn’t care for his needs, but knowing that this is exactly what the omega wanted. 

“You’re already close again aren’t you? You’re always so easy during you heats. Cumming all over yourself and making a huge mess,” San rumbled out, smacking Wooyoung’s ass. Wooyoung cried out and the jerked, making San hit inside him even deeper, and he was cumming despite himself. He shuddered and fisted his hands in the sheets, sobbing out a moan. 

“Fuck Woo. You’re so fucking hot, look at you.” San had just a bare edge of desperation in his voice now, “I want to see your face next time you cum.”

San pulled out just long enough to flip Wooyoung over and then slide back in, the omega twitching in oversensitivity. The alpha leaned forward and claimed Wooyoung’s lips in a messy kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths when Wooyoung sucked on San’s tongue, tasting himself there. 

San sat back up and grabbed Wooyoung’s thighs, shoving them up next to the omega’s face, basically bending him in half. Wooyoung felt so exposed and used, his cock twitching openly on his stomach. From this angle he could see San’s face twisted in pleasure and concentration, sweat rolling down his temples as he pounded into Wooyoung.

Wooyoung felt the beginning’s of San’s knot start to form and loudly whined, clenching down onto San’s dick, already trying to keep it inside him. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be full. San was making him feel so good. 

“Shit Wooyoung, stop clenching, you’re gonna drive me insane,” San panted out. 

In response Wooyoung began to enthusiastically move his hips in time with San, making his thrusts more powerful, the tight slide in and out of the omega more delicious. The alpha cursed, and Wooyoung could feel his third orgasm starting to build at the sight of his alpha losing control. San was pressing his thighs firmly into the mattress and was staring into Wooyoung’s eyes, drinking in the moans and high pitched whines the omega was letting out.

San’s hips stuttered and his knot locked them together. Wooyoung was filled with such a strong sense of completeness, fullness, and contentedness it made him tumble over into his third orgasm. As he came he could feel his body filling with San’s cum, more and more of it filling him up, intensifying his own orgasm. He shook with the power of it and felt all the strength leave his body as he came down.

San flopped them over onto their sides and affectionately looked into Wooyoung’s eyes.

“I love how much you cum when you’re in heat,” The alpha said earnestly.

Wooyoung let out a light laugh and said, “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late,” San replied, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead.

They sat in silence, sharing occasional kisses and enjoying each others presence in the moment.

“I missed you,” Wooyoung confessed.

“Me too,” San smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! I've never done anything like this before so the reaction it got was a total surprise.
> 
> After reading all the ideas and requests you guys had for my next works on the last chapter I think I'm going to do something with the omegas going through pregnancy and how the alphas react to it. I'm still thinking about how I want to format it, but keep an eye out for that in the future. School is also back in full swing and I'm in the middle of trying to get a different job so it might be a while. Just be patient please!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, let me know what you thought and if you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!!!


End file.
